La théorie Julindy
by Julindy
Summary: Ou comment démontrer par A plus B que les personnages du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux sont crétins, moches, pathétiques, stupides, non-indispensable, particulièrement mal-fichus… Bref que Tolkien (et accessoirement Peter Jackson) a fait du mauvais boulot.
1. INTRODUCTION

Me revoici, avec cette fois une série d'OS, sans liens entre eux. Univers très, très éloigné de mon précédent OS (vous êtes prévenu). Humour, Parodie, limite bashing par moments. Alors, je préfère le préciser (même si ça me semble évident), si ces OS partent de faits _réels_, ils son évidemment _exagérés_.

Merci à Aliena Wywern, qui avec « 10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Tolkien » m'a inspiré. Je vous invite d'ailleurs fortement à aller lire, c'est juste énorme. Elle a eu la gentillesse de me permettre de reprendre certaines de ses idées.

J'ai déjà quelques OS de prêts ou presque, quelques idées pour la suite, mais vous êtes tous invités à proposer des idées, des remarques, des blagues, que j'essayerai de caser quelque part.

**Publication** : irrégulière, quand j'ai le temps/l'envie/l'inspiration de sortir un truc à peu près potable (c'est pas gagné…)

**Warnings 1** : humour douteux et déplacé, blagues merdiques laissant à désirer, ironie pas drôle… (Bref je fais pitié)

**Warnings 2** : Références possibles à des marques/films/livres/auteurs/musiques/personnes réels ou fictives

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que JRR Tolkien est le grand-oncle du mari de la belle-sœur du neveu par alliance de la tante germaine de mon cousin. Et comment ça mon histoire n'est pas crédible ?

**ATTENTION :**** Ceci est un message de la plus haute importance. Si vous comprenez un seul mot de mon charabia, si vous trouvez ça drôle ou si vous trouvez un de mes arguments logique, veuillez immédiatement quitter cette page en cliquant sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Cela pourrait dire que vous êtes aussi gravement atteints que moi.**

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là (à vos risques et périls), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve tout de suite avec le premier chapitre !


	2. TAURIEL : Ses cheveux

**Premier OS, qui est sur Tauriel, et sur son étrange couleur de cheveux...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de mon personnage préféré du Hobbit <em>(TRES lourd sous-entendu ironique pour ceux qui l'auraient pas compris)<em> : Tauriel. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, Tauriel est rousse _(oui je sais, pas très flagrant comme détail)_.

« Où est le problème ? » me direz-vous. C'est là que je m'explique, parce que je sens venir les remarques assassines : Je ne suis pas raciste ! _(sauf envers les crétins, mais ça c'est une autre histoire) _Je tiens à le préciser par avance, je n'ai rien contre les roux. Je suis une grande fan de Poil de Carotte _(oui il y a plus pertinent comme exemple)_. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Le problème n'est pas qu'elle soit rousse, ou du moins pas directement. Non, le problème est qu'elle est la SEULE rousse. _(Et à part ça, c'est pas le fait qu'elle soit rousse qui pose problème, n'est ce pas ?)_

De manière générale, les elfes sont blonds. D'accord, il y en a des bruns, mais ceux-là ce sont ceux de Fondcombes alors on s'en fout _(mais non je rigole… quoi que…)_. Non, nous ceux qui nous intéressent, ce sont les elfes sylvestres, ceux de Mirkwood/Forêt noire/Vert-bois-le-Grand/Forêt de la Grand'peur/Eryn Lasgalen _(et je mets quoi moi dans le GPS ?)._ Dont fait partie notre « _bien-aimée »_ chef des gardes, j'ai nommé Tauriel.

Regardez bien le film. Bon d'accord, il ya bien quelques elfes sylvestres aux cheveux châtains _(une minorité donc ça compte pas)_. Et une infime partie d'entre eux on de vagues reflets cuivrés _(l'infime partie d'une minorité, ça donne quoi ? Dans les environs de 0,00000001% je dirais, pas plus…)_. Mais malgré cette caste plus que réduite, Tauriel est la seule franchement ROUSSE. Et ce n'est pas normal.

Déjà sur l'ensemble de la population mondiale terrestre il y a très peu de roux _(une affaire de chromosomes, de gènes porteurs, etc... Un truc compliqué, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça…)._ Alors sur une population largement inférieure à 7 milliards _(parce que je ne pense pas que la Terre du Milieu soit peuplée par 7 milliards de nain/elfe/humain/orc/chosesétrangesetbizarres)_, dont la quasi-totalité est blonde, excusez-moi de trouver sa couleur de cheveux étrange.

J'aurais bien songé à une adoption, mais même dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, je n'ai jamais vu d'elfes roux. A moins qu'elle vienne carrément d'une autre planète, et ça résoudrait nos problèmes ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà inventé la fusée spatiale à cette époque là. Faille spatio-temporelle alors ? A méditer…

Avant la princesse traditionnelle des contes de fée était blonde aux yeux bleus. Maintenant, la seule fille du film est une nana rousse _(rousse nom de dieu !) _aux yeux bruns et aux oreilles pointues. Moi je dis où va le monde ? _(Nulle part j'ai l'impression…)_

Mais c'est vrai que le roux est à la mode. Même Disney s'y est mit. Pour n'en citer qu'une, Mérida de Rebelle _(rousse flamboyante pour ceux qui connaissent pas)_. Alors oui, nous mettre une elfe rousse, c'est peut-être très tendance _(enfin, ça dépend pour qui)_, mais pas du tout cohérent.


	3. THORIN : Son nom

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un deuxième texte, cette fois sur notre très, très cher roi nain : j'ai nommé Thorin !**

**Merci à ****_Neiflheim_****, ****_aliena wyvern_**** et ****_Naewenn76_**** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du nom de Thorin. Et je précise bien son nom, et pas son prénom. Après tout, Thorin est un prénom tout à fait convenable… pour un nain <em>(sérieusement, qui dans l'assistance a appelé ou envisage d'appeler son gosse Thorin ?)<em>. Et en oubliant le fait que personne ne sait jamais si on met le tréma sur le i ou pas _(moi je mets pas, tout simplement parce que ça me saoul)._ Non, moi je parle de son nom, N-O-M. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Oakenshield. Oki pour les intimes _(ça en jette, hein ?)_

Déjà, Oakenshield. Certes, ça fait très classe. C'est un nom qui a de la gueule, qui sort de l'ordinaire _(en tout cas, plus que monsieur Dupont ou monsieur Duverger)_. Mais honnêtement, vous avez déjà vu un nom pareil ? C'est limite s'il ne faut pas un dictionnaire pour l'écrire correctement. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la prononciation, sinon on risque d'y passer des heures _(et en plus, vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre, donc ça ne sert à rien)_.

Pour les non-anglophones d'entre nous _(comment ça il n'y a que moi ?)_, je vais traduire ce nom. Thorin Oakenshield signifie Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Ou Thorin Au-Bouclier-de-Chêne. Ou Thorin Lécudechesne. Pour la suite, nous allons utiliser la première proposition. Parce que la deuxième est trop longue, et la troisième est trop moche. _(Quoi ? Je dis ce que je veux c'est mon texte !)_

Donc nous disions Ecu-de-chêne. En un mot : ridicule. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas dire le contraire ! Pourquoi pas Epée-en-fer temps qu'on y est ? Et encore, ça ferait mieux. Une épée, c'est quand un peu plus intimidant qu'un bouclier. Moi, pour intimider mes adversaires, je prends un nom impressionnant, genre nom de catcheur _(La-Mort-Qui-Tue, Le-Tueur-De-Monstre, Le-Guerrier-Sans-Peur…)_. Ou même un truc plus simple, du style Thorin le Grand, le Courageux, le Brave, le Beau… _(arrêtez, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule fille à baver dessus, alors taisez-vous !)_. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il choisisse Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

Même son épée à un nom plus classe que lui. Bah oui, Orcrist alias Pourfendeuse de Gobelins alias Mordeuse. Ça c'est impressionnant ! Ça, ça fait peur aux méchants ! _(même si à la base, une épée qui a un nom, je trouve que ça fait flipper… Vous voulez pas qu'on la borde et qu'on lui raconte des histoires non plus ?)_. Ecu-de-chêne, définitivement, non. En plus, qu'est ce que c'est un « Ecu de chêne » ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Une vieille branche. Parfaitement, une vieille branche ! Mais bon, c'est sûr, « Thorin Planche-de-bois », ça sonne tout de suite moins bien _(non, ceci n'est pas un manuel en ligne de montage de meuble Ikea, merci)_

Donc nous disions, Thorin Oakenshield/Écu-de-chêne/Au-Bouclier-de-Chêne/Lécudechesne/Fils de Thrain/Petit-fils de Thror/Roi sous la Montagne/Roi de la pierre taillée/Seigneur des fontaines d'argent... Heu… moi je dis ça, je dis rien, mais ça doit être sympa les cartes d'identité…


	4. BOROMIR : Sa mort

**Aujourd'hui, place à un personnage du Seigneur des Anneaux... Boromir ! Sans même vous en douter, vous avez déjà compris dans les review et les PM de quoi ça va parler. Évidemment, qu'est ce qui nous a le plus marquer chez Boromir, si ce n'est sa mort ?**

**Merci à _Aliena Wyvern_, _Kanli_, _Naewan76,_ _Neiflheim_, _Isil-gawien_ et _Cissy22_ pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**_ Cissy22_ : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire. En tout cas ne t'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la seule gravement atteinte par ici !  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de Boromir. Comment ça son nom ne vous dit rien ? <em>(sacrilège !) <em>Mais si vous le connaissez, en tout cas j'espère ! Et non, ce n'est pas le cousin de Casimir. C'est juste un pauv' mec qui a eu le malheur de se faire interpréter par Sean Bean et qui est mort à la fin du premier film _(pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?)_. Ah, vous voyez que vous le connaissez ! _(quand même, c'était pas possible d'être aussi… aussi inculte !)_

Si Boromir est resté dans les mémoires, je pense que c'est justement pour la scène grandiose, qu'il nous a interprété de façon magistrale : Sa mort _(d'accord, il a pas fait exprès... C'est vrai, on choisit rarement comment on meurt, sauf suicide, mais…)._ Il faut quand même préciser qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une mort classe. C'est limite s'il n'y avait pas les violons en bande son, comme dans toutes les fins tragique de films à l'eau de rose pour fille _(comment ça j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?)_. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas ? A vérifier…

Bref, pour en revenir à la mort de Boromir, je disais qu'il avait fait ça dans les règles. Il a eu le droit à ses amis à ses côtés, aux discours larmoyants, aux adieux déchirants, aux promesses solennelles, à la chute glorieuse au combat avec l'arme au poing _(aux les violons en bande son… d'accord je me tais…)_.

Mais bon, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour un personnage de second plan. Parfaitement, un personnage de second plan ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, dites moi comment vous appelez un mec qui meurt au 1/3 du film _(pour les nuls en math, je sais qu'il y en a, il meurt à la fin du film 1, sur 3 films en tout, donc 1/3)_. Enfin perso moi j'appelle ça carrément un personnage d'arrière plan. Limite un figurant. Un joli figurant, mais un figurant quand même. Car on va au moins lui reconnaitre qu'il est beau.

Mais il y a quand même un truc que je trouve franchement louche. Pour pas dire carrément bizarre. Un gars, épuisé par des semaines de voyage et de privation, qui se prend trois flèches dans le bide et qui met pourtant trois plombes à agoniser, vous trouvez ça NORMAL ? _(fille hystérique qui a horreur du sang)_

Quand on se prend un flèche, on a au moins l'élégance de mourir. Merde, ce sont les règles les plus élémentaires de savoir vivre enfin ! _(je suis pas tout à fait sûre que « savoir vivre » soit approprié...)_. On se prend une balle, PAN ! on meurt, un coup d'épée, TCHAK ! _(?)_, on meurt, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Alors avec les flèches, c'est pareil !

Et puis sérieusement… Trois ! Ils étaient vraiment _obligés_ d'en mettre trois, et d'être sur le point d'en mettre une quatrième ? Le service des accessoires s'est planté dans les commandes et devait liquider ses flèches à tout prix ou quoi ? _(même moi je trouve ça tiré par les cheveux, c'est pour vous dire…) _Dans certaines cultures, le chiffre 3 porte bonheur. Je suis pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit le cas ici..._  
><em>

Je m'adresse donc aux réalisateurs. Pour la prochaine fois _(oui parce qu'avec le hobbit 3, on sait très bien qu'il va y avoir une prochaine fois… bouhouhou !)_ les personnages que vous tuerez, faites le rapidement et surtout, en silence ! A la rigueur, je vous autorise les violons en bande son, mais c'est tout ! _(non, pas tapé, promis pas les violons…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour cause de vacances sans internet <strong>(bouhouhou !)<strong>, il va falloir attendre plus de deux semaines avant le prochain chapitre. Pour la même raison, il va falloir attendre un peu pour les réponses aux review. A bientôt tout le monde !**


	5. GANDALF : Ses consommations

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, Julindy, le retour !**

**Aujourd'hui, nouveau texte sur Gandalf, sur une idée de Kanli, qui voulait savoir ce que fumait Gandalf. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont proposé des idées. J'en ai eu beaucoup plus que je ne m'y attendais, et il faudra donc un moment pour toutes les traiter ! Sans compter que (il faut l'avouer) certaines m'inspirent beaucoup plus que d'autres !**

**Merci à ****_Kanli_****, ****_Aliena Wyvern_****, ****_Naewan76_****, ****_WonkaFavolosa,_****_Neiflheim, Elfolle _****et****_ Jean-Roger_**** pour leurs reviews. Et merci pour toutes les alertes et les mises en favoris, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Bon, j'arrêtes là mon blabla...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un personnage présent à la fois dans le Seigneur des anneaux et dans le Hobbit <em>(oui, tout de suite, ça réduit les possibilités)<em>. Nous allons parler du vieux papy qui se la raconte et qui se prend pour un sauveur _(mais il y a que lui pour croire ça)_, j'ai nommé… Gandalf ! Et plus particulièrement, nous allons nous intéresser à la question existentielle de savoir ce qu'il fume, et plus généralement ce qu'il consomme… Oui, vaste question… _(Vous avez quatre heures !)_

Avant d'aller plus loin, je me sens obliger de préciser : « LE TABAC TUE ». _(Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…)_ Donc, ce que fume Gandalf. Tiens, je vais vous donner ma réponse, mais je lance un sondage : que fume Gandalf ? _(histoire qu'on puisse faire comme lui ;D )_

Personnellement, je pencherais pour de l'herbe. Enfin, le tabac n'est quand même pas assez fort pour faire d'un Istar une loque comme lui ! Le mec avec une robe dégueulasse, les cheveux filasses et qui s'aide d'une canne pour marcher _(parce que quelques millénaires d'existences, ça n'expliquent pas tout)_. Bon, il y a Rhadagast qui est carrément passé à la dose au dessus, quoi que ce soit _(parce que sérieusement, pour se laisser chier dessus par des piafs, faut être complètement stone !)_

Ouais, en fait je disais de l'herbe, mais je pense carrément à la drogue. Honnêtement, qui a déjà réussit à faire des petits bateaux qui volent avec la fumée de sa clope ? Hein ? Personne ! Avouez, il y a anguille sous roche, c'est pas possible autrement !

En plus, une plante qui s'appelle « l'herbe à pipe », vous trouvez ça recommandé ? C'est comme si nous on appelait le tabac « crève-poumon » _(ce qui, en réalité, serait peut-être plus logique et plus dissuasif)_. Après, qu'on se demande pas pourquoi il a pas été assez rapide pour échapper à Azog et au Balorg. La fumée, ça te bousille les bronches, tu craches tes poumons pour avoir couru plus de deux minutes et tu t'écrases comme une merde par terre en essayant désespérément de reprendre ton souffle. Vous savez ce que je pense ? Ça, c'est de l'exemple pour les jeunes !

Etudions la question en profondeur. Que ce soit dans le Hobbit ou dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. A chaque arrêt de la compagnie/communauté, il allume sa pipe et fume. Chez Beorn, il fume. A Eldoras, il fume. A Minasthirite, il fume. Dans la Comté avec Bilbo, il fume. S'il avait été présent à Erebor avec les nains _(hein monsieur « Je-suis-incapable-d'échapper-à-des-orcs-plus-stupides-que-moi-par-nature-car-j'ai-les-poumons-complètement-détruits »)_,c'est à se demander s'il n'aurait pas demandé à Smaug de l'allumer pour lui, tiens.

Ça doit avoir un effet déstressant et tranquillisant sur lui. C'est vrai, il est vieux papy, alors il faut quelque chose pour ses articulation, hein ? Mouais… En fait, ça s'appelle tout simplement être addict. Mais d'un autre côté, ça serait pas mal s'il était un chouia plus réactif, vous pensez pas ?

Je crois que ma dernière hypothèse c'était la drogue ? En réalité c'est plus probablement tabac et herbe et drogue et médocs et alcool pour faire descendre tout ça. Il fume/sniffe/avale/bois, bref, consomme beaucoup. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un cocktail de la mort. _(Et il est toujours pas crevé avec tout ce qu'il avale ? Mais quand est-ce qu'on hérite ?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ce texte contient, vous l'avez vu, un sujet plus sérieux, et peut-être plus polémique que les autres. Je comprends que la légèreté avec laquelle je parle de tabac et et de drogue puisse gêner, voir choquer certaines personnes. N'hésitez pas à le signaler par review, je comprends tout à fait. "On peut rire de tout, mais pas avec tout le monde". Et pour les autres, si ce texte vous a plu... Review ?<br>**


	6. LEGOLAS : Sa perfection

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà, malheureusement pour vous !**

**Aujourd'hui, à la demande de Lhenaya, voici un texte sur notre très cher elfe blond. Et moi... et bien, j'ai choisis d'écrire sur sa pseudo-perfection. De quoi écrire un roman !**

**Merci à _MissAude_, ****_Lhenaya_****, ****_Kanli_****, ****_Aliena Wyvern_****, ****_Jean-Roger_****, ****_WonkaFavolosa_**** et _Pandora-Linchpin _pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !**

**Petit conseil de lecture : imaginez que c'est un adolescente hystérique bourré d'hormones qui parle.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parlons de la perfection des elfes <em>(ça c'est elle qui le dit, pas moi !)<em>. Enfin, de l'un d'entre eux en particulier, bien entendu ! Parce que même si les elfes sont tous trop beau gosses, c'est rien à côté de lui. Je vous présente… Mon Legolas chewi d'amouuuuuuuuur que j'aime _(Ghaaaaa, je meurs…)_. Attention, c'est mon mien, pas touche ! _(Mais qu'elle se le garde !)_

Mon Leguyguy, c'est juste le mec trop parfait quoi ! _(cause toujours…) _Comment ça, c'est pas un modèle de perfection ? Qui a osé dire ça ? Non mais allo quoi ! Z'êtes bigleux ? D'abord il est trop trop beau (_tous les goûts sont dans la nature)_, blond aux yeux bleus _(comme Barbie)_ il se bat trop bien _(l'arc est une arme de mauviette)_ il est trop intelligent _(le désormais célèbre « Une diversion ! »)_ et en plus il est troooop sympa _(et le fameux « petit-mouvement-de tête-dédaigneux » après avoir abattu un oliphant, hein ?)_.

Ah oui, et il méga trop beau aussi _(elle l'a pas déjà dit ?) _et… Non mais attends, comment ça mon choupinet d'amour est pas trop beau ? Tu t'es regardé avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Il a de ces cheveux… Oh my god, ils sont juste hyper doux quoi ! _(l'ancêtre de Franck Provost). _ Et blond platine en plus _(tu parles, monsieur « j'ai-une-couleur-de-cheveux-pas crédible-du-tout »… Il a fait une teinture !... ou il porte une perruque _?). Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des cheveux comme ça, tout raides comme ceux des oiseaux.* En plus, ces yeux bleus sont juste tellement profond que quand je l'observe, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde* _(Ouah, vachement futé… Elle a trouvé ça toute seule ?)_

Comme dis une copine à moi nommée Catilia, il a le « princehéritierblondauxyeuxbleusstyle » ! Et il a trop la classe ! Et ouais, lui il a le swag et pas vous bandes de nazes ! _(En vérité ce « staïle » est l'art d'annoncer des vérités flagrantes… genre « Une diversion ! » pour ne citer que ça… Mais laissons-la croire ce qu'elle veut, pendant ce temps elle nous fout la paix !)_

En plus, c'est un gars à la position sociale ir-ré-pro-cha-ble, pas comme vous d'ailleurs _(mais bien sûr…)_. Sa besta forever est la chef des gardes, et ça au moins c'est un taf qu'a trop la classe ! _(malheureusement si… la rouquine…)_. Sans compter que son père est le big boss des elfes sylvestres _(alias ceux de Mirkwood/Forêt noire/Vert-bois-le-Grand/Forêt de la Grand'peur/Eryn Lasgalen… oui, ça fait tout de suite moins glorieux…). _Ouais, en fait, il en est le roi. Donc mon Legolas chewi est un prince ! Et donc moi je suis une princesse ! _(Mon dieu manquait plus que ça !)_

Ok, ok, comme tout le monde, il des défauts _(youpi, elle est lucide !)_. En fait, un seul : il a de déplorables fréquentations _(et… c'est tout ?)_. Enfin, mon Legolas chewi, qui va trainer je ne sais où avec un nain. Un nain ! _(Et alors ?)_ Et un nain pouilleux en plus. _(Même pas vrai d'abord !)_ Sans compter un vieillard sénile, un humain crasseux, un autre obsédé et quatre grands pieds. Tous des bolos ! C'est un prince, quand même ! _(Au risque de me répéter : et alors ?)_

Cette conversation est à sens unique _(pff… dans les deux sens)_.* Alors vous, si ça vous arrive de penser _(c'est elle qui dit ça ? Je rêve…)_, bah vous pensez ce que vous voulez. N'empêche, mon Leguyguy chewi, c'est juste le mec trop parfait quoi ! Genre il y a mieux que lui ? Nan, j'crois pas, nan… _(Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, les oreilles pointues, ça me ne me fait pas vraiment triper…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Là, j'avoue que je me fais franchement peur...<strong>

**Rendons à César ce qui est à César... Le « princehéritierblondauxyeuxbleusstyle » est de Catilia et sa fic "Lhéritage de la crise des pommes". Allez lire, c'est génial ! Et les phrases * sont issues d'un sketch ONDAR de Artus et Antonia. Je conseil aussi, moi j'adore !  
><strong>

**Ce texte est une dédicace spéciale à toutes les filles qui, quand elles ont vue SDA pour la première fois, ont cru que Legolas était le prince charmant. Et qui ont déchanté les fois suivantes...**


	7. DIS : Son existence

**Kikou tout le monde ! Je vous avais manqué ?**

**Alors aujourd'hui, nous voila avec un texte sur Dis, à la demande de Naewan76... Bonjour le truc ! Vous, essayez d'écrire sur un personnage secondaire, qui n'apparait pas, qui... enfin bref, lisez !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyven, Jean-Roger, Kanli, Pandora-Linchpin, Lhenaya, Elfolle et Elenawrit pour leurs review. Et merci à ceux et à celles qui mettent cette histoire en alerte/favoris. Merci beaucoup !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'un personnage secondaire. D'arrière plan. Un figurant <em>(hein Boromir ?)<em>. Insignifiant. Même pas réellement présent dans le livre _(bref on s'en fout)_. Et voici… dame Dis, mesdames et messieurs, on applaudit… _(… Oui elle a une barbe… Oui c'est bien une fille… Et oui on applaudit quand même…)_

On peut se poser la question de l'importance de Dis dans l'univers de Tolkien. C'est vrai : à quoi sert-elle ou a-t-elle servie ? Pas grand-chose si vous voulez mon avis… Enfin, quand un personnage est important, il apparait dans le film. D'accord, fallait trouver une fille à barbe. Ça court pas les rues. Mais vu le nombre de postiches/barbes/moustaches/poils _(rayer les mentions inutiles)_ synthétique des autres acteurs, on se dit qu'on aurait fait avec. De même, si un personnage est important, il a du texte à dire _(même si, dans le cas des méchants, le texte se borne souvent à un « Arghhhh » agonisant)_.

Mais voyez vous, le problème, ce n'est même pas ça. La non-présence dans le film peut être nécessaire _(comme d'hypothétiques romances loin du regard maternel… pitié, pourquoi t'as fait ça Kili ?)_. Le véritable problème, c'est que même dans le bouquin, elle n'apparait pas ! La croyance populaire veut que les bébés nains sortent des trous, et qu'il n'y a pas de femmes naines _(comme si les hommes pouvaient se passer des femmes… vous les voyez faire le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine et en même temps langer les gosses ?)_. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une croyance _(stupide, il faut le dire)_.

D'accord, elle nous a donné deux héritiers _(deux mecs évidemment sinon c'est pas drôle)_. De tous temps, dans les royautés, les femmes ont été considérées comme des poules pondeuses. _(Pas notre faute si Frerin est mort et Thorin célibataire)_. Mais bon, ce sont plutôt deux gamins immatures et pas vraiment utiles que de potentiels héritiers du trône. _(Bref, une sacrée perte de temps... et je parle pas seulement des 9 mois…)_ Et pire que tout, d'en plus doubler la dose. Car quand on voit le niveau de connerie des héritiers en question, on se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Surtout quand les dits héritiers crèvent à la fin du bouquin. Bonjour l'utilité, aussi importants que leur mère !

Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle existe uniquement pour permettre d'avoir un personnage féminin. _(c'est un perso qui n'existe pas, invisible, sans dialogue, qui n'apparait pas à l'écran et n'est même pas mentionner par son prénom, mais à part ça…) _Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de grosses brute. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! C'est meugnon tout plein quand Kili parle de sa môman ! Mais sérieusement, quitte à nous rajouter une présence féminine, pourquoi ne pas la faire jouer elle, Dis, véritable personnage de Tolkien, par une véritable actrice, plutôt que nous foutre une rouquine qui n'a rien à faire là ! _(Désolée, je l'ai toujours pas digérée celle-là !)_

Mais bon, en partant du principe que Dis est un personnage hypothétiquement réel, je suis quand même obligée de reconnaitre qu'elle a beaucoup de courage. Supporter le caractère de merde de Thorin pendant plusieurs décennies, moi je lui dis chapeau ! _(Vous vous imaginez grandir avec un grand frère qui tient plus du Balrog avec une rage de dent que du nain ?)_


	8. COLLECTIF : Leurs prénoms

**Kikou tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoilà !**

**Alors aujourd'hui, texte sur les prénoms un chouia ressemblant des membre de cette compagnie, sur la demande de Neiflheim et Pandora-Linchpin. Pas trop inspirée sur celui-là mais bon, on va faire avec... **

**Merci à Jean-Roger, Kanli, Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Elfolle et Wonkafavolosa pour leurs reviews ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des prénoms des différents membres de la compagnie. <em>(Et... top chrono !)<em> Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur… OUI ils sont treize _(sans compter le grand pied et le vieillard)_, et OUI ça fait beaucoup _(Blanche-Neige à au moins eu l'intelligence de n'en prendre QUE sept !)_

Mais nous n'allons pas nous lancer dans le débat de l'utilité d'une telle compagnie _(quoi que !)_. Non, nous, ce sont les prénoms à la con qui nous intéressent. Ce qui soit dit en passant, est très intéressant _(enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place)_ parce qu'en plus d'avoir tous _(je dis bien tous)_ des prénoms à la con, ils n'ont pas de nom de famille. _(C'est sûr, c'est très pratique quand plusieurs personnes portent le même prénom à la con… Et oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de « à la con » !) _

Déjà ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que tous ces prénoms _(à la c… D'accord je me tais…)_ sont pour le moins… originaux… _(Ça, c'est ce qu'on dit quand on veut ou peut pas dire moche… mais qu'on le pense très fort !)_. C'est vrai, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'appeler son fils Nori ? Ou Bifur ? _(Pauvres gosses…)_

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarquer _(les imbéciles quoi)_, les prénoms sont très semblables entres membres d'une même famille _(nan, j'avais pas remarquer, c'est pas très flagrant ce genre de détail)_. Donc dans cette compagnie, nous avons la famille Ri, Ïn, Ur, Lin et Li. _(Et Thorin tout seul comme un pauv' con.)_

- Possibilité number un : Les parents avaient pas d'inspiration pour les prénoms.

- Possibilité number deux : c'est plus simple à l'école pour les instits.

- Possibilité number trois : … heu …

Bon d'accord, j'ai aucune explication logique ! Mais comment veux-tu en trouver une à un truc déjà stupide à la base ? Ils les auraient appelés Un, Deux et Trois, on aurait compris que c'était par ordre de naissance _(d'un autre côté, imaginez le bordel si toutes les familles faisaient pareil !)_, ou A B et C, ou encore Am Stram et Gram mais là… _(Désolée mais moi je vois pas…)_

A la rigueur j'aurais compris si c'était un truc hérité des parents. Mais vous allez pas me dire que Dwalin ça ressemble beaucoup à Fundin quand même ! Surtout qu'à la base _(excepté Bofur, Bifur et Bombur)_, tous les membres de la compagnie sont cousins _(plus ou moins proches)_, ont donc un ancêtre commun _(par commun j'entends « le même », hein ?)_, et donc des ressemblances dans les noms. Mais vous trouvez vraiment que Balin ça ressemble à Gloin, ou à Ori ? Pas moi ! _(Pour donner un exemple, c'est comme si toutes les personnes s'appelant Julie, Julia, Juliette, Juline, Julien, Jules etc. étaient de la même famille… non mais t'imagines !)_

Mais en admettant qu'il y a une raison familiale _(je la vois difficilement mais bon, on va pas contrarier les puristes…)_, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi les trois enfants de Thrain s'appellent Thorin, Frerin et Dis ? Et pourquoi les neveux de Thorin _(ses très chers fils-sœurs)_ s'appellent Fili et Kili ? Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il y a une ressemblance ? PAS MOI !

Mais punaise c'est quoi ce bouquin ou tous les personnages ont des noms de merde ! _(Ça, ça s'appelle un roman fictif. Aux personnages fictifs. Et donc aux noms fictifs. Mais ça apparemment, c'est pas évident pour tout le monde…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Et comme ma rentrée s'est super bien passée et que je suis de bonne humeur, vous aurez le suivant ce week-end... D'accord, et aussi pour rattraper celui-la...<strong>


	9. THRANDUIL : Son physique

**Hello everybody !**

**Comme promis, voilà le chapitre dans le week-end ! Celui-ci est sur Thranduil, avec des idées d'Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin et Elenawrit.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Elfolle, Isil-gawien et Jean-Roger pour leurs reviews.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du père de Barbie <em>(pardon… de Legolas…)<em>, alias Thranduil Oropherion, grand seigneur et roi de… bon, on va la faire court, d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Physiquement _(par ce que c'est quand même pour ça qu'on est là)_ il est plutôt pas mal. Bon, potable dirons nous. Pas dégueulasse si vous voulez. _(Faut être bigleuse pour dire une chose pareille mais bon…)_. Les elfes sont censés _(et je dis bien censés)_ être la perfection incarnée. En se basant sur Thranduil comme unique échantillon _(ou même en rajoutant Elrond, Legolas et Tauriel)_, je dois avouer que je suis pas franchement convaincue…

Premièrement : Ses cheveux. M'enfin, les cheveux blancs, c'est pour les vieux non ? _(Attention nuance, j'ai pas dit qu'il ne l'était pas …)_. Parce qu'on peut pas décemment appeler ça avoir les cheveux blond. Autant dire tout de suite que Gandalf est brun. Gris-noir, c'est comme blanc-blond, ça se différencie pas trop, n'est ce pas ? _(pour info, cette phrase est ironique…vaux mieux préciser, au cas où…)._ Et puis, les cheveux longs qui descendent jusqu'au fesses, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais sur un mec... _(ça fait Barbie !)_ Et puis, les cheveux détachés, ça fait franchement négligé.

Deuxièmement : Ses sourcils. Ah les sourcils de Thranduil ! Grands. Epais. Broussailleux. Bruns. BRUNS ! Alors qu'il est blond _(décoloré en plus)_ ! Lui faire porter une perruque, et tout gâcher en quelques secondes. La première chose qu'on voit sur son visage, c'est ces putains de sourcils ! Avec toutes les barbes et autres accessoires que portent les nains, vous allez pas me dire que c'était compliqué de lui rajouter des faux sourcils, hein ? Ou les teindre. Ou les tondre _(Là c'est un peu extrême, mais vous avez compris l'idée…)_

Troisièmement : Son… look ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça avoir un look. Déjà, ses fringues. Je sais pas vous, mais la robe, sur un mec, c'est pas vachement séduisant _(on peut pas dire que Gandalf, Saroumane, Elrond ou Denethor soient des icônes de mode !)_. Ça fait papi qui traine en robe de chambre toute la journée.

Quatrièmement : Sa couronne. Sérieusement, il a l'air con à se faire pousser un buisson sur la tête. Une jolie, délicate et distingué couronne de fleurs fraiches _(bien que ce ne soit pas très viril… on s'en fout on parle de Thranduil !) _aurait à la rigueur, éventuellement, peut-être, quand même fait plus classe. Mais cette espèce d'amas de… branches ? Bouts de bois ? Buissons en train de pourrir ? Bref, le truc qu'il a sur la tête, non, définitivement, c'est pas classe du tout ! En plus les trucs moisis, c'est bien connu ça attire les bestioles. _(On va faire un pari : il y élève quoi ?)_

Cinquièmement : Son attitude. Son air « Racontez-ce-que-vous-voulez-bande-de-bouzeux-de-toutes-façons-j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre », ça colle très bien aux personnes pleines de charisme, aux leaders incontestés… genre Aragorn, Thorin, et même Galadriel si elle le voulait ! (_Bah quoi, avec les pouvoirs qu'elle a, je pense qu'elle a tout à fait le droit de se la péter !)_. Mais aux personnes débraillées comme l'est Thranduil… Nan, j'crois pas, nan…

Ah, et j'ai faillis oublier le sixièmement. Je sais que c'est un elfe _(ouah, bien observé !)_, et donc que c'est un attribut obligé. Mais franchement, les oreilles pointues… ?

Et avec tout ça on a Thorin en face, après la bataille des araignées, les vêtements déchirés, blessé, la barbe hirsute, les cheveux pleins de… trucs visqueux et gluants. Et qui trouve malgré tout le moyen d'être plus classe et sexy que lui. Y aurait pas un PROBLEME par hasard ?

* * *

><p><strong>Petite annonce : Je vais bientôt être à court de textes, alors n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées. Car je dois avouer que vous m'avez parfois trouver des trucs bien tordus (les personnes se reconnaitront), ou tout simplement pas assez long pour faire un texte complet.<strong>

**PS : Proposez plusieurs idées à la fois, comme ça il y a plus de chance que je prenne une des vôtres, et j'ai plus de sources d'inspiration potentielles.**


	10. KILI, TAURIEL et LEGOLAS Part 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors me revoilà avec un texte sur LE triangle amoureux de la saga du Hobbit, Kili/Tauriel/Legolas, à la demande de Jean-Roger.**

**Merci à Wonkafavolosa, Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Neiflheim, Elfolle, Roazhonad et Kanli pour leurs review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un sujet qui nous touches tous, hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux, enfants et <em>(enfin bref vous avez compris… vous savez ce que veut dire « tous » quand même ?)<em>. Je veux bien entendu parler de l'amouuuuuuuur ! L'amour c'est beau, doux, tendre et romantique. C'est la passion exacerbée, la jalousie morbide, la trahison injustifiée. Les sentiments hauts en couleur. Un véritable feu d'artifice. _(J'allais pas vous mettre la définition du dico, elle est encore plus chiante que la mienne… enfin je crois ?)_

Mais je me pose une question : pourquoi le triangle amoureux entre Legolas, Tauriel et Kili n'est pas comme ça ? Pourquoi ça marche pas ? Pourquoi toutes les filles ne sont pas à baver devant les abdos des garçons en s'imaginant le prince charmant ? Pourquoi tous les garçons ne rêvent de conquérir la jolie _(hum hum… sans commentaires…) _demoiselle ? PARCE QUE C'EST PAS CREDIBLE !

Déjà, la rouquine qui, par définition, n'est pas crédible _(ou plutôt, ne devrait pas exister pour être exacte)_. Ensuite on a Barbie _(qui fait la gueule quand on le décoiffe, vachement viril)_. Et enfin, on à Kili. Ah Kili ! Kili, c'est le petit jeune de la bande, et donc sujet aux amourettes d'adolescents… mais c'est quand même un nain ! Un nain ! Au milieu de deux pseudos-elfes ! _(et non pas des elfes tout court, attention nuance…)_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là ? C'est presque aussi malsain que de le foutre avec Fili _(désolée aux fans de Durincest, mais je vous rappelle qu'à la base ils sont FRERES ! Genre ils ont les MEME parents ! Donc OUI, c'est malsain !)_.

Et c'est avec _ÇA_ qu'on est sensé faire un triangle amoureux, avec de la passion, de la jalousie, des aventures rocambolesques et pleins de rebondissements ? _(On n'est pas dans la merde…)_

A la rigueur, éventuellement, dans le pire des cas, hypothétiquement, peut-être, une romance entre Legolas et Tauriel, j'aurais pas été contre _(enfin, en occultant le fait que Tauriel ne devrait même pas être là)_. Ça aurait même été logique. La capitaine des gardes avec le prince héritier, et deux des rares elfes du film à prononcer plus de trois phrases. Donc oui, logique. _(Prévisible, mais logique.)_ Bon, on est loin des couples glamour à la Hollywood, mais c'était ce qui s'en serait le plus rapprocher. _(D'abord, trouver moi un couple de l'univers de Tolkien vraiment branché… parce que vous allez pas me dire qu'Arwen est ce qui représente le mieux une bimbo, n'est ce pas ?)_

Alors pourquoi Tauriel est-elle tombée amoureuse de Kili et pas de Legolas ? _(THE question)_. Position sociale : Legolas fils de roi, Kili deuxième neveu de roi _(avantage Legolas)_. Age : Kili est jeune. Trèèèèès jeune _(en fait Tauriel est une couguar) _alors que Legolas est plus âgé qu'elle _(égalité)_. Caractère : Kili est sympa, drôle, amusant, insouciant. Legolas a un bâton dans le cul. _(Kili reprend la main)_. Armement : Les deux se battent à l'arc mais Legolas est un elfe, donc par définition plus habile que Kili _(re-égalité)_. Physique : Legolas fait plus Barbie que soldat, donc à côté Kili fait forcément plus viril. Mais dans ce cas là, ci c'est une affaire de « mâle-attitude », il y avait Thorin, Dwalin ou même Fili, qui sentent quand même plus la testostérone que Kili quand même ! _(ça doit être une affaire de barbe…)_

D'accord, d'accord, puisque je vous ai pas convaincu, je vous mets la définition du mot « amour » d'après le dico : « Inclination d'une personne pour une autre, de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel. » On va surtout s'intéresser au dernier mot de la phrase. _(Parce que sur ce plan là, vous pensez vraiment qu'une elfe et un nain sont compatible ? Il y a juste une légère différence de taille, vous trouvez pas ?)_ Après, pour palier à ce genre d'inconvénients, on va nous faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien de physique entre eux _(Vachement crédible… Surtout quand on sait que Kili à juste les yeux au niveau de sa poitrine !)._ Et puis sérieusement, vous imaginez la tête des gosses ? C'est faire preuve de bonté envers eux que de les empêcher de naitre…

* * *

><p><strong>A SUIVRE...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'étais tellement inspirée ce coup ci que j'en ai fait deux parties... Et limite une troisième ! Au moins, vous savez quel est le prochain !<strong>

**Petit détail qui je pense à échapper à certaines personnes : J'accepte aussi les propositions sur les personnages du SDA. C'est vrai après tout, moi je n'ai pas vu Boromir dans le Hobbit...**


	11. KILI, TAURIEL et LEGOLAS Part 2

**Salut !**

**Alors comme promis, voilà la suite de notre cher Kili/Tauriel/Legolas !**

**Merci à WonkaFavolosa, Elfolle, Aliena Wyvern, Neiflhem, Lyra, Kanli, Lyanora et Jean-Roger pour leurs reviews.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

** _Lyra_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Eowyn et Faramir sont trop mignons ensembles ! Un vrai couple, sympa à regarder. Concernant Thorin, je pense que tout le monde à la même vision de lui : LE mâle ! Ah, et enfin une lucide sur les liens entre Fili et Kili... Même si j'avoue lire du Durincest... **Ils sont frères quand même ! Et oui, les prénoms de la compagnie... Toute une histoire ! Enfin bref, tu l'auras compris, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. J'espère te revoir sur cette deuxième partie !****

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>En plus, la rencontre entre Tauriel et Kili, y a vachement de quoi susciter un coup de foudre. Ils sont en train de se battre dans une forêt pourrie, menacés par des araignées géantes <em>(et gluantes, et visqueuses…)<em>, lui est désarmée, et elle n'en a rien à foutre, le laisse poireauter en se battant de son côté et tue l'araignée au dernier moment histoire de bien le faire flipper _(c'est bien ce que je disais… vachement romantique !)_

Bon, on peut se dire que Kili a des tendances maso… Mais je suis pas sûre que ça justifie tout ! C'est qu'il a des antécédents ! A Fondcombes, au repas… franchement, même si les elfes sont pas franchement les créatures les plus mâles qui soient, il y a quand même une légère différence entre les gars et les filles, non ! _(ne serait-ce qu'une légère distinction au niveau de la poitrine et de l'entre-jambe !)_

Et puis le rendez-vous galant dans les prisons _(c'est bien ce que je disais… maso…)_… le summum du romantisme… Kili qui lui fait ouvertement du rentre-dedans _(« Je peux avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon », vous trouvez vraiment qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendu ?)_. Et après elle le met dans une cage _(chez certains c'est peut-être un fantasme, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt glauque)_. Par contre après, quand ils entament une gentille petite conversation innocente _(équivalente du « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Quel est ton plat préféré... »)_, sans aucuns sous-entendus et donc sans intérêt _(et ce toujours dans les prisons)_ tout le monde trouve ça normal ?

Parce qu'en plus on a Legolas en arrière plan, qui écoute tout. Bref, ça, c'est théoriquement un truc à rebondissements, on se dit qu'il va piquer une bonne colère, en foutre une à son rival et se battre pour les beaux yeux de sa dame _(oui ça fait très moyen-âge… avec l'armure en moins !)_. Et bah non, même pas ! _(Non mais quel crétin !). _Ça fait des décennies qu'il la drague et essaye de la mettre dans son lit, sans succès, et voilà qu'un nabot sortit de nulle part lui pique sa presque-copine. Et lui ? Lui, il trouve ça parfaitement normal. Mieux, il suit Tauriel, partie pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. _(Punaise mais il est con ou quoi ! A sa place, moi je le laisse crever ! Non, lui, cet imbécile, il va sauver son rival… Il me fait pitié…)_

D'ailleurs, à propos de ce moment là. C'est la course contre la montre, le preux chevalier va sauver la demoiselle en détresse _(c'est l'inverse mais on s'en fout)_. Et c'est là : LA phrase clé du personnage de Tauriel, LA phrase qui fait que peut-être _(je dis bien peut-être)_ elle va rester dans les mémoires, _(étant donné que c'est personnage qu'on oublie dès qu'elle a disparu de l'écran)_ LA phrase qui va lui donné une once d'importance. Ça fait partie des phrases mythiques des personnages, LA réplique que tout le monde connait par cœur _(genre « Fuyez pauvres fous ! »)_

_(Roulement de tambour)_ « Je vais le sauver. » _(Ah ça c'est sûre qu'elle reste dans les mémoires ! Mais pas dans le bon sens)_. Elle est sensée être folle amoureuse, l'amour de sa vie va mourir, et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est « Je vais le sauver » ? Faudrait peut-être lui rappeler qu'elle est pas encore arrivée, qu'elle a des orcs aux trousses et qu'elle sait même pas ce qu'il a exactement _(et qu'elle doit aussi se trainer Barbie ! Qui est on le rappelle le rival de Kili… CQFD…)_ Et puis c'est dit avec tellement de passion et de conviction _(ironique)_, avec des yeux si… si… si vide ? Ah oui, vachement convaincant ! _(Si ça c'est de l'amour, je préfère rester célibataire !)_


	12. KILI, TAURIEL et LEGOLAS Part 3

**Salut !**

**Alors voilà la suite et la fin de notre trio. A la base, il ne devait y avoir que deux parties, mais au vu des réclamations... Je me suis servie de certaines remarques et anecdotes des review ou PM sur ce couple, alors on peut dire que celui-la est l'idée de tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Jean-Roger, Kanli, Lyra, Neiflem, Lhenaya, Elfolle et Pandora-Linchpin pour leurs reviews !**

**Réponse à Lyra**** : Mouais... Kili cherche les emmerdes quand même ! Et Tauriel est pas beaucoup plus maligne ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle hésite avant d'aller le sauver, elle ne tient pas à se compromettre ! Quand à Legolas, c'est vrai que lui aussi en connait un rayon de phrases à la con ! Une belle brochette d'andouilles si tu veux mon avis ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Pour revenir aux prisons, le coup de la pierre de Kili. Qui soi-disant jette un sort <em>(en mode philtre d'amour)<em>. Et elle, cette idiote, elle a 600 piges passé et se laisse avoir par un truc aussi gamin _(preuve s'il en est besoin de l'immaturité de Kili). _Après il lui dit que c'est la pierre que lui a offert sa môman _(trop meugnon)_. Et elle, elle se laisse attendrir par des promesses en l'air _(inventés au feeling par Kili)_ et par un caillou. _(Merde un caillou quand même !)_. Je sais pas, il lui aurait agiter une bague en or sous le museau, ou un gros truc tout brillant _(alias dimant)_ j'aurais compris… Mais un caillou… _(Ça me dépasse…)_

Un autre des dialogues qui tue _(bon, je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler deux phrases un dialogues, mais bon…)_ « Ce n'est pas notre combat » dit Legolas. _(Sous entendus « Tu me fais chier, ton crétin de chéri me fais chier, j'emmerde le monde ! »)_ Tu m'étonnes que c'est pas son combat, il en a rien à foutre de Kili. Mieux, s'il peut crever au passage, lui ça l'arrange ! Et la réponse de Tauriel, aussi mythique que le désormais connu « Je vais le sauver ». _(C'est la spécialiste des discours à a con !)_ « C'est notre combat » _(Sous entendus « Rien à foutre, je me bouche les oreilles et j'entends rien, la la la la…») _En insistant bien sur le notre, histoire d'impliquer Legolas de force.

Et puis franchement, elle a l'air _(et elle est)_ tellement concernée par le problème ! C'est vrai, une bande de nains poilus _(c'est généralement le cas pour las nains)_ se dirige vers Erebor pour tuer un dragon _(easy !)_, reconquérir sa maison et amasser du pognon. En quoi une elfe rousse est concernée par ça ? Enfin si, soyons logique, elle est concernée par le fric, comme tout le monde… Mais il y a des moyens moins risquer et moins dégradants _(on parle quand même d'une elfe qui sort avec un nain !) _pour gagner de l'argent, non ? _(genre garder le gobelin mutant… pardon, le gentil garçon des voisins)_

Et puis, la scène hyper clichée à la fin, où Kili est à moitié agonisant, mais est en train de guérir _(chercher la logique… en fait il y en a pas c'est un truc d'elfe !)_. Et dans l'état où il est _(je reconnais quand même qu'il a du talent… nous faire le mourant avec une tronche de chat potté, moi je dis chapeau)_, il ne demande pas son frère ou son oncle, il ne réclame pas sa mère non, il dit à un personne qu'il ne connait pas _(puis qu'il ne l'a pas reconnue… à moins que pour dire tu il dise elle… Punaise je suis perdue…)_ à quel point il aime Tauriel, se demande si elle a pu l'aimer _(au passage, la réponse est non… elle voulait juste rendre Legolas jaloux). _Et évidemment, la fille en question est Tauriel sinon c'est pas drôle. Plus cliché tu meurs. Elle fait bien la paire avec Legolas, à être là en arrière plan et tout écouter mine de rien !

Pour revenir sur la guérison elfique… franchement, l'athelas… ils pouvaient pas trouver autre chose ? Non mais c'est vrai, déjà dans le SDA ça soulage Frodon de la douleur d'une épée de Morgul, et là ça soigne Kili du poison orc… _(A côté, la potion magique d'Astérix, c'est de la gnognote !) _Pour remettre sur pieds des zombies, vous pensez pas qu'en réalité, ce sont des plants de marijuana ? _(C'est à peine plus fort_ !) Je sais, c'est Gandalf qui lui a refilé ! _(Même absent, il trouve le moyen de sauver tout le monde… trop fort papy !). _Mais il pouvait pas tout simplement en donner des provisions aux nains ? Qui visiblement savent ce que sait, quand on voit Boldur. Mais non, il fallait OBLIGATOIREMENT intégrer une crétine elfe rousse dans ce film pour lui sauver la peau ! _(Mais où va le monde ? Je vous le demande…)_


	13. GANDALF, GALADRIEL et CELEBORN

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel, et donc une grosse phase de déprime (ceux qui ont lu mon OS "Dors mon ange" comprendront.) Mais ça va mieux, et je suis de retour !**

**Alors aujourd'hui, sur la demande de WonkaFavolosa, voici un texte sur la relation Gandalf-Galadriel... Et sur Celeborn par contrecoup.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, WonkaFavolosa, Pandora-Linchpin, Le poussin fou et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews.**

**Réponse au poussin fou : Niark, et une personne de plus qui n'aime pas le Kiliel. (comment ça c'est le cas de presque tout le monde ici ?). En tous cas, c'est sûr que les perso en prennent pour leurs grades ! Je note les personnages qui t'intéressent. A bientôt !  
><strong>

**Réponse à Lyra : Merci pour te review sur "Dors mon ange". Pour moi, Kili était obligé de partir avec le sourire aux lèvres, en cherchant à rassurer son frère. Et Fili était obligé d'être là. C'était juste... impossible autrement !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'un duo improbable. Qui n'a tout simplement rien à faire ensemble. C'est… anormal. Pas naturel. Bizarre. Etrange. Perturbant. <em>(Et il en faut beaucoup pour me perturber !)<em> Galadriel et Gandalf. Galadriel. Et. Gandalf. GALADRIEL ET GANDALF ! Ensembles. _(I'm shocking… very very beaucoup…)_

Sérieusement, il y a que moi pour être choquée par un couple pareille ? Je sais pas, vous en voyant les personnages du film, c'est vraiment le premier couple qui vous est passé par la tête ? _(dans ce cas là, il y a plus cinglée que moi, c'est rassurant…)_

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Galadriel est mariée. Genre avec les fleurs, la robe blanche, les grains de riz et la bague. Mariée avec le seigneur Celeborn. _(Oui je sais, pauvre Celeborn qui prononce deux phrases dans le film et dois pas en prononcer beaucoup plus dans le bouquin, est complètement inutile sinon en tant que décoration d'intérieur, et fait carrément tache à côté d'elle… oui je suis au courant…)_. Donc bref, mariage arrangé ou simple couple mal assortit, je retiens simplement qu'ils sont mariés _(comment voulez-vous que je sache si c'était à l'église ou à la mairie ? j'étais pas invitée !)_

Tout ça pour dire que théoriquement Galadriel n'est pas libre. _(Il y a marqué « occupé » sur la porte)_. J'ai bien dit théoriquement, parce que visiblement il y en a que ça gêne pas. Alors que… bah ça se fait pas quoi ! Déjà que Celeborn est un personnage de merde, pas la peine de lui rajouter une femme qui le trompe ! _(Un peu de pitié pour les chiens abandonnés...)_ Parce que là, le seul mot qui qualifie le comportement de Galadriel, c'est adultère !

Comment ça j'ai aucune preuve ? Déjà, c'est à lui qu'elle parle dans ses pensées. Alors que Saroumane est quand même théoriquement son supérieur _(à Gandalf hein, pas à Galadriel)_. Après le conseil blanc, où d'ailleurs comme par hasard Celeborn n'a pas été invité _(et bien évidemment, ils sont tous seuls)_, avec le soleil qui se lève en arrière plan, cuicui les petits oiseaux et musique romantique, elle lui écarte délicatement une mèche de cheveux _(c'est tellement guimauve que ça me file une indigestion !)_. Et dans la bande annonce du 3, on voit Gandalf qui s'est fait massacré par les méchants _(comme d'hab)_ et qui saigne de partout _(pauvre chéri !)_. Et là on a Galadriel, qui déboule d'on ne sait où et l'embrasse. Si c'est pas des preuves tout ça ! Parce que moi, j'ai pas vu la moindre démonstration d'affection entre Galadriel et Celeborn. Limite si j'étais pas au courant j'aurais pas deviné qu'ils étaient en couple. Enfin, même Thorin _(alias l'homme au coeur de pierre)_ est plus tactile avec le hobbit, c'est pour dire !

On peut penser que Galadriel et Celeborn ne sont pas très heureux en ménage. _(Enfin, la fille qui épouse un demi-elfe, et la petite-fille qui s'amourache d'un humain, ça a de quoi provoquer des disputes, non ?)_. Oui, parce qu'être beaux-parents d'Elrond, c'est quelque chose !

Et puis, ils sont quand même pas vraiment assortis. La femme hyper belle, aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux dorés _(bon, le stéréotype de la femme fatale avec le rouge à lèvre rouge en moins, mais ça lui va bien)_ et qui a pleins de pouvoirs _(ça par contre c'est classe !)_ Et à côté, on a Celeborn qui est, on peut le dire, assez quelconque pour un elfe _(ah si, il est blond aussi !)_. A la rigueur, Haldir fait mieux, parce que lui au moins se bat, a une armure super classe et est viril _(pour un elfe s'entend… parce qu'autrement…)_. Mais on s'en fout d'Haldir c'est pas le problème, c'est Gandalf.

Car honnêtement, on peut pas dire que Gandalf est mieux ? Si ? Autant Celeborn est plutôt bien conservé pour son âge _(on va au moins lui reconnaitre ça)_ autant Gandalf est complètement décrépit. Les cheveux tous pourris, les fringues dégueulasse, et une barbe pas possible. Vous appelez vraiment ça du sex-appeal ? _(ah bah si… il y a plus désespérée que moi… j'y croyais pas…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Promis, le prochain chapitre va bientôt arriver ! En vérité il est déjà prêt, mais je vous fait mariner un peu !<strong>


	14. FRODON : Son air drogué

**Hello !**

**Alors aujourd'hui voici un texte sur Frodon, pour Lyanora et Lhenaya.**

**Merci à Elfolle, Aliena Wyvern, Jean-Roger, Rose-Eliade, Le poussin fou, Lyanora et Pandora-Linchpin pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favoris et en alerte ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse au poussin fou : Celeborn... bah c'est de la déco quoi ! Figuratif ! Quand à Gandalf... no comment... Mais... attends une seconde... des menaces ? Tu oses ! XD**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du martyr du Seigneur des anneaux <em>(pauvre chéri !). <em> Celui qui a fait confiance à une créature du mal à l'air franchement louche pour le guider en Mordor _(il a des pulsions suicidaires !) _et qui a marché des mois quand il aurait pu utiliser les aigles _(merci Gandalf !)_. Je veux bien entendu parler du porteur de l'anneau, alias Frodo. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, c'est le neveu de Bilbo _(oui en effet, ça explique pas mal de choses…)_

Plus particulièrement, nous allons parler de sa tronche de constipé et de son air drogué _(carrément en manque tu veux dire !)_. En particulier quand il a l'anneau dans sa poche ou autour du cou _(soit du début à la fin de l'histoire en fait...)_. Encore plus quand il met le dit anneau à son doigt _(là, il cherche les emmerdes)_. Et carrément grave quand il y a un nazgul dans les parages. _(Tout ça mit bout à bout, ça donne… tout le temps ? Ouais, en fait il a une tronche de con tout le temps !)_

Frodo est un personnage au physique un peu... particulier. Je m'explique : il a de grands yeux bleus vitreux _(genre bigleux qui voit que dalle)_, le teint blanc, cireux et maladif _(genre j'ai quarante de fièvre)_, les cheveux en bataille _(genre levé du lit il y a cinq minutes),_ la démarche titubante _(genre « Naaaan, mais j'vous juuuure que j'ai pris qu'une bière ! »)_… Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée ! Vous savez ce que je pense ? ça c'est du physique de compète !

Et puis tous ces symptômes, ce sont bien les signes d'une addiction, non ? _(Addict à un bague… je rêve…)_ Perso, j'ai un peu de mal à voir ce qu'il y a de vraiment cool à mettre une bague à son doigt, mais bon… Le tabac, l'alcool, les drogues, c'est pas bon mais c'est compréhensible. Le chocolat _(oui d'accord, j'avoue...)_, je comprends aussi... Mais addict à un petit anneau doré... non désolé, mais à ce niveau là, ça me dépasse. _(Le mec, il joui en mettant une bague… punaise il est grave…)  
><em>

Quand il est pas torturé _(enfin ça, c'est ce qu'on essaye de nous faire croire) _par le sombre et obsédant pouvoir des ténèbres de l'anneau maléfique _(en clair, anneau égale méchant pas beau, pas bien, vilain…),_ vous trouvez pas qu'il a une tête de… de psychopathe ? Sérieusement, il a une tête à faire peur. Et quand il sourit… C'est encore pire ! Il a un sourire de pervers ! Mais si j'vous jure ! Vous avez qu'à regarder le film, et vous verrez à quel point il est flippant.

A côté, Gollum fait limite sympa. _(Bon quand même pas, faut pas exagérer…)_. Mais au moins Gollum, c'est assumé : c'est un vilain méchant complètement cinglé _(et encore, le mot est faible)_, il a une sale gueule, et tout le monde est au courant _(sauf Frodon évidemment... logique...)_. Alors que Frodon… Mais enfin, c'est vicieux comme truc ! Un mec qu'a l'air tout sympa au premier abord _(avec l'allure « super héros qui va sauver le monde même si j'en ai pas le physique »), _et qui après te regarde d'un air de pédophile ! _(du style… Maman, au secours !)._

Et puis, il a des yeux tellement… vide ? _(Hein Tauriel ? Tu sais de quoi je parle !)_. Sérieux, il l'air d'un légume avarié ! Manque plus que le léger filet de bave au coin des lèvres et tu obtiens un gentil chien-chien au regard vitreux ! _(Et encore, ceci est une insulte : même mon chien à l'air plus intelligent que lui !)_ Quand on le regarde c'est écrit sur son front, « Je suis une victime ! ». Et là il lève ses jolis yeux bleus globuleux de myope, qui semblent te supplier « Pitié ! Je vous en prie ! ». _(Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Kili… Entre SM, on se soutient !)._

Et c'est ça le héros de l'histoire ? Comment vous voulez qu'on ne se foute pas de sa gueule ? La prochaine fois, prenez au moins quelqu'un de convaincant _(sous entendu, prenez quelqu'un avec l'air moins con !)_


	15. GIMLI et LEGOLAS : Leur amitié

**Salut !**

**Alors aujourd'hui me voici avec un texte sur l'amitié douteuse de Gimli et Legolas, basée sur une idée d'Aliena Wyvern.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, WonkaFavolosa, Elfolle, Lyanora, Pandora-Linchpin et Rose-Eliade pour leur reviews ! Merci !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un duo du Seigneur des anneaux. Legolas et Gimli. Improbable diront beaucoup de personnes <em>(pour pas dire franchement louche… mais qui le pensent très fort !).<em> Moi, je dirais carrément pas crédible. Sérieusement ? Un nain et un elfe ? _(Bon, disons plutôt un « théoriquement-normalement-vraisemblablement » elfe)._

Déjà, Legolas _(alias Barbie… en fait, je crois que ça va rester comme surnom !)_. Il apporte une petite touche féminine à cette communauté de gros bras _(en vrai, il y a qu'Aragorn et Boromir qu'on peut qualifier de gros bras, mais bon…)_. C'est vrai, Legolas est doux, sensible, délicat, compatissant, bon, aimable… _(Bref, un gentil benêt… du style fi-fils à son papa…)_. En fait, c'est une vraie tapette _(oui, comme la majorité des elfes)_. Pas ma faute si les elfes ont un manque certain de virilité ! _(Parce que pour moi, c'est pas vraiment ça que j'appelle « un mâle, un vrai » !)_

Ensuite, on a Gimli. Le machin trop grand pour être un Hobbit et trop petit pour être un humain. Sur la communauté, on a quatre grands et quatre petits. Et Gimli en plus qui fait tâche. _(Quoi ? Franchement, il détonne sur la photo de classe à Fondcombes !)._ Bon, c'est sûr que lui ressemble à un mec _(lui au moins !)._ Mais s'il pouvait se raser une fois de temps en temps, ce serait pas plus mal ! _(parce que la barbe jusqu'au nombril…)_

Niveau caractère, je vois pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu les rapprocher. Gimli est un alcoolique, fumeur et faisant son jogging tous les trente-six du mois. _(Incapable de courir trois jours de suite… le naze…)_. Bref, tous les travers de la nature humaine _(ou naine dans le cas présent)_. Legolas a un corps sain, bouffe uniquement du lembas et des légumes verts _(comme tous les elfes),_ est plus que physiquement en forme et a des yeux supersoniques qui voient à des kilomètres. _(Preuve que la génétique a été compatissante devant sa stupidité et lui a quand même fait don d'un truc utile.)_

Physiquement. Gimli est roux _(en tous cas, ça lui va mieux qu'à Tauriel...)_ et Legolas blond platine. Ça au moins c'est un point commun, deux couleurs de cheveux vachement crédibles. _(Mais de toute façon dans ces films, aucun personnage n'a « une dimension capillaire réaliste et conforme à une réalité tangible » !)_ Après niveau âge, ça coince un peu _(beaucoup)_. Je veux bien que Gimli ait quelques décennies _(après, combien exactement, on s'en fout)_. Mais Legolas à quand même plusieurs centaines d'années ! C'est pas malsain ça comme relation ? _(Même si c'est qu'une relation amicale !)_

On peut penser que c'est une relation du type « frère d'armes » qui les a rapprochés. Mais franchement, expliquer moi comment un nain maniant une hache peut être admiratif devant un mec qui lance des bouts de mois de loin ? _(Vision un peu simpliste de l'archerie mais bon…)_ Tellement courageux ! _(ironique)_ Aucuns corps à corps ! Et réciproquement, comment un elfe peut-il être impressionner par une technique aussi sanglante, gore et barbare que celle du maniement de la hache ? _(Parce que le sang et les bouts de cervelle qui giclent partout, désolée de le dire, mais c'est glauque !)_

Sans compter que c'était plutôt mal démarrer entre eux… Quand on sait que Legolas à traiter son portrait la première fois qu'il l'a vu de, je cite « Gobelin mutant ». Vachement flatteur comme surnom _(parce que je pense pas que les gobelins fassent partis des critères de beauté de beaucoup de monde… les mutants non plus… et les gobelins mutants encore moins !)_. De plus, pendant tout le temps de la quête, Gimli a appelé Legolas « Oreilles pointues ». _(Pas que ce soit faux d'ailleurs_). Je trouve pas ça franchement sympatoche non plus.

Bref, je vois pas comment deux personnes aussi opposées physiquement et psychologiquement peuvent s'entendre ! Et venez pas me parler de complémentarité, parce qu'Aragorn, qui doit se trainer deux boulets aussi génétiquement incompatibles, pouvait très bien faire le boulot tout seul ! _(On lui a juste pas laissé le choix !)_


	16. BILBO : Sa maison

**Salut !**

**Alors sur une idée de Pandora-Linchpin, voici un texte sur Bilbo et sa maison !**

**Merci à Rose-Eliade, Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Elfolle, Jean-Roger et La Plume d'Elena pour leurs reviews.**

**Réponse à Jean-Roger : Je te rappellerais simplement qu'on parle de Legolas : ça explique tout !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la maison de Bilbo. Son petit <em>(soit en réalité à sa taille)<em> chez-lui. Son cher et bien aimé « trou » _(et NON, il n'y a aucun sous-entendus pervers dans cette phrase, ni dans le reste de ce texte... Bon sang vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ?)_

La maison de Bilbo fait très cosy, chaleureux, cocon protecteur même. Limite oppressant. Parce que bon, vu la tonne de couloirs, d'embranchements et de portes alignés, faut pas être claustrophobe, il y a de quoi péter une durite _(sans compter les suées, le regard paniqué, les tremblements… tout le monde sait à quoi ressemble une crise d'angoisse quand même ?)_

Après, les goûts et les couleurs en matière de déco, on ne peut pas trop critiquer, parce que c'est justement une affaire de préférence. _(Moi je m'en fous je pense, et surtout je dis ce que je veux…)_ Mais franchement, le parquet au sol ET aux murs ET au plafond, ça fait quand même un petit peu beaucoup _(beaucoup trop même)_. Les écolos te piquent une crise en voyant la tonne de bois utilisée uniquement pour faire joli _(et encore, pour quel résultat…je trouve pas ça franchement réussit…)_

Ensuite, on a le lustre pendu au plafond, les œuvres au crochet posés sur les tables _(à la grande joie de Bofur)_ et les meubles en bois lustré _(Encore du bois ? Argh, pitié non…)._ Non mais sérieusement, ça fait juste bobo pourri gâté comme déco ! _(Ou si vous préférez, « monsieur je pète plus haut que mon cul »)_

Et puis la porte d'entrée toute ronde _(punaise ce que c'est pratique !)_, verte en plus _(d'un excessivement joli vert bien vif et visible de très loin… t'étonnes pas après de recevoir des visiteurs à la con, ils croient que c'est l'entrée de chez un hippie !)_ avec en plus de tout ça la poignée au milieu. Au milieu ! On a le judas, ou le marteau pour frapper, voir même la sonnette au milieu, mais pas le bouton de porte enfin !

Ce à quoi il faut ajouter le nom : déjà, un smial. De un ça veut juste rien dire. Et de deux, moi ça m'évoque plutôt un truc avec des bestioles grouillantes, ou plus judicieusement des vers de terres _(trou plus terre égal ver de terre… CQFD…) _qu'une maison douillette.

Ensuite, on a l'endroit où est situé ce « trou » : la Colline _(ouah, vachement original…)._ Et oui, pour les Hobbits, petite butte d'herbe, c'est la même chose que colline. _(Que voulez vous, quand on dépasse pas un mètre de haut, le moindre truc semble immense…)_. Et puis c'est vrai que la Comté est _tellement_ plate, quand je dis « La Colline », tout le monde c'est _exactement_ de quoi je parle, n'est ce pas ?

Enfin, le nom en lui-même. M'enfin, Cul-de-sac. Sérieusement ? Ils ont rien trouvé de mieux ? Parce que je tiens quand même à signaler que par définition, toute maison _(et par extension tout trou)_ est un Cul-de-sac. C'est comme si nous, nous disions : J'habite à « Maison blanche au toit noir et aux volets marrons » _(sous-entendus « comme il en existe des milliers d'autres.)_

Mais comme nous sommes en Comté, que nous parlons de Hobbits, de Cul-de-sac et en particulier de Bilbo, tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il est gentil, cuicui les petits oiseaux, tout est tout à fait normal, et ce dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Elle est pas belle la vie ? _(Non ! Je proteste !)_


	17. MERRY et PIPPIN : Leurs bêtises

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci sur nos deux boulets préférés, à la demande du poussin fou.**

**Merci à WonkaFavolosa, Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Elfolle et Kanli pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'un autre duo. La paire la plus inséparable et insupportable du Seigneur des Anneaux et de toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Charybde et Scylla. Peste et Choléra. <em>(Tic et Tac… Oui je sais, ça fait pas peur !)<em> Plus simplement connus sous le nom des deux boulets. J'ai nommé… Pippin et Merry !

_(Non on applaudit pas, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine…) _Sérieusement, à quoi on servit ces deux là dans le film ? Si, ils ont amené un élément comique avec leur nombre incroyable de conneries.

Dès le début, ils trouvent le moyen de faire exploser une tente après avoir volé une fusée de feu d'artifice à un magicien _(ils ont des pulsions suicidaires, c'est pas possible autrement !)_. En continuant sur leur lancée, ils ont cambriolé le père Magotte et lui ont volé ses légumes _(c'est vrai, quitte à cambrioler quelqu'un, le premier truc auquel on pense, ce sont les légumes… logique imparable…)_ Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un début ! En effet, on peut comparer ce film à un véritable voyage initiatique, à une évolution profonde des personnages _(de plus en plus con, quoi ! Je pensais pas que c'était possible !)_

Continuons surs leurs bêtises. Ils se sont amusés à balancer des cailloux dans un lac, réveillant un horrible monstre marin très glauque manquant de tous les tuer. _(Soit relation mathématique, scientifiquement démontrable de cause à effet)_. Mais après, Pippin décroche la palme ! « Crétin de Touque » n'est même pas une insulte assez forte. Il a touché du bout des doigts un squelette, qui est tombé dans un puits, qui a fait énormément de bruit, qui a attiré les gobelins, qui a réveillé le Balrog, qui a détruit le pont, qui a tué Gandalf ! _(Ça s'appelle l'effet papillon !)_ Là quand même, il nous balance du lourd ! _(C'est le cas de le dire…)_

Mais ensuite, ils ont fait encore mieux ! Et à deux cette fois ! _(double dose de connerie, on est au bord de l'overdose…)_ Ces deux imbéciles _(qui soit dit en passant ne savent pas se battre)_ se retrouvent confrontés à des orcs. Boromir se sacrifie « héroïquement » _(j'aurais plutôt dit comme un con, mais bon… J'ai déjà dit à quel point je trouvais sa mort ridicule de toutes façons !)_, afin de les sauver. Et qu'est ce qu'ils font ces deux là ? Ils restent plantés là comme des poireaux pas mures ! Mieux, ils foncent pour « aller chasser de l'orc » _(dixit Aragorn)._ Quand t'as une épée de la longueur d'un coupe-papier et que tu sais pas t'en servir, je suis désolées, mais tu t'abstiens…

S'en suit tout ce qu'on sait, la capture par les orcs, la balade en sacs à patates, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn obligés de leur courir après _(comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça)_, ces deux blaireaux qui vont manquer de se faire égorger par les orcs, se barrer dans la très accueillante forêt de Fangorn, réussir à se faire pister par UN orc, se diriger CONSCIEMMENT _(pour autant qu'ils réfléchissent)_ vers l'Isengard à la merci de Saroumane, balancer des pauvres cailloux sur la tête des méchants, et tous ça en l'espace de seulement deux heures et demi de film. _(Je confirme, très mauvaise performance de leur part…)_

Après, Pippin à l'heureuse idée de touche à la grosse bouboule brillante, attirant carrément l'attention de Sauron en personne sur lui. _(A ce niveau là, on ne peut même plus décemment appeler ça de la connerie… c'est juste un manque d'intelligence !... Ou carrément de cerveau !)_. Et qui ouvre sa grande bouche plus tard à Minas Tirith : il était sensé se taire et se faire tout petit _(théoriquement pas compliqué pour un hobbit… beaucoup plus quand on s'appelle Pippin !)_ Et qui finit comme garde du palais. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je suis même pas sûre qu'il sache comment.

Et le grand final, nos deux héros qui se retrouvent en plein dans une guerre dont ils n'ont aucune idée de l'ampleur _(quand on fait un mètre de haut, forcément…)_. Bataille de la porte noire, s'élançant sus à l'ennemi _(mais autant Aragorn ça fait classe, autant eux l'effet est carrément raté !)_ Qui je ne sais comment finissent en un seul morceau. _(Oh miracle ! Quoique, on aurait pu s'en débarrasser, c'était pas une grande perte !)_

Pour conclure, je sais que dans tous les films, il y a un élément comique. Que ledit élément comique doit faire des conneries, justement pour être drôle. Mais là, vous trouvez pas que ça un tout petit micro chouilla minuscule EXAGÉRÉ ?!


	18. BOFUR : Son personnage

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Avec le chapitre précédent, on vient d'atteindre les 100 reviews ! C'est juste LE chiffre que je croyais ne jamais atteindre ! Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris ! Quand j'ai commencé à poster, jamais je ne me serais douté que ça puisse aller aussi loin ! Merci à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, à la demande de Kanli, texte sur Bofur (je sens que je vais me prendre des tomates...)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lyanora, Rose-Eliade, Pandora-Linchpin, Elfolle et Jojominette pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Jojominette : Une nouvelle lectrice ! En tous cas, ravie que ça te fasse rire à ce point ! Et c'est le but ! reprendre tous les petits trucs, les détails que tout le monde à remarquer, pour le traiter à ma sauce. Je note ton idée. A bientôt !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'un des très <em>(beaucoup trop)<em> nombreux nains de cette compagnie. Pas un qui est important _(pas l'un des trois Durin quoi)_ mais pas un dont on a « totalement » rien à foutre non plus. _(Bon si, c'est quand même un peu le cas, mais ça se dit pas…)_ J'ai nommé… Bofur !

Bofur est un personnage pour le moins… bizarre…Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Déjà, la façon dont il est fringué _(quand je pense que je me foutais des robes de Thranduil et de Gandalf… c'est comme comparer un pétard et une bombe nucléaire !)_ Et peut-on réellement appeler l'espèce de... de chose qu'il a sur la tête un chapeau ? Parce que pour moi, ça ressemble à tout sauf à ça ! En plus, il a cette sorte de bout de tissus qu'il ose appeler écharpe _(et qu'il porte en permanence avec son pseudo-chapeau, même par 40° à l'ombre)_. Sans compter les vêtements en eux-mêmes, qu'on croirait tout simplement trouvés aux puces et bouffés par les mites. _(Avec tout ça, on a ce qu'on appelle communément un gros plouc !)_

Ensuite, on peut dire que Bofur a un humour graveleux et de très mauvais gout _(oui je sais, c'est quand même le cas d'à peu près tous les membres de cette compagnie)_. Quand même, quand on voit les chansons paillardes qu'il nous sort à Fondcombes ! _(Bouchez immédiatement les oreilles des enfants !)_ Si au moins il avait une jolie voix… ou au minimum, chantait tout simplement juste ! _(Vous voyez, j'en demande pas beaucoup… mais même ça on peut pas l'avoir !)_ En fait, il doit faire un concours avec les chansons d'ivrognes de Merry et Pippin ! _(apologie de la bouffe et de la bière… c'est d'un raffinement…)_

De plus, il n'a tout simplement aucun sens de la diplomatie. Aucune délicatesse. Aucun tact. Aucune subtilité. _(Bref, c'est un gros bourrin !)_ Parce que franchement, quand on cherche à convaincre un cambrioleur pas franchement coopératif _(et il y a de quoi !)_, on le fait pas pisser dans son froc en lui exposant toutes atrocités et abominables sévices auxquels il s'expose. On lui vente les qualités du produits, les bénéfices apportés, les garanties et autres réductions… pas les points négatifs ! _(En un mot : le marketing !)_. Et puis franchement, il faut vraiment y aller fort pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans les pommes juste en lui parlant _(Perso j'en suis pas capable, et croyez-moi j'ai déjà essayé !)_

Enfin, Bofur n'a tout simplement aucune volonté. Ni ce qu'on peut appeller une personnalité forte. Quand même, quand on dit à quelqu'un « Naaaaaaaaan ! Vous ne pouvez pas partiiiiiiiiiir ! » et juste après « Bof... au final vous avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez… », j'en conclue que le mec est sacrément lunatique _(ou carrément bipolaire, au choix ! Sauf qu'ici, ça se soigne pas apparemment…)_

Ah, et j'ai faillit oublier son manque plus que flagrant d'intelligence _(c'est scientifiquement prouvé !)_. Parce que quand on trouve dans une forêt uniquement habitée par des elfes une bourse qui « Oh par ma barbe comme c'est étrange » ressemble à s'y méprendre à la sienne, il ne lui vient _aucunement_ à l'esprit que c'est _justement_ parce que c'est la sienne _(nan mais vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est tellement illogique comme réponse…)_

Bref, je dirais donc pour conclure que Bofur est la caricature parfaite du nain, boulet et bourrin, indélicat, grossier et légèrement _(juste légèrement, hein ?)_ stupide sur les bords _(c'est un nain quoi…)_. Mais là, vous avouerez qu'à ce niveau de parodie, ça ne fait plus rire personne, juste pitié _(et encore, je suis gentille…)_


	19. LEGOLAS : Ses interventions

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde m'a parlé de Legolas et de ses interventions à la con... Et voilà le résultat !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, WonkaFavolosa, Rose-Eliade, Pandora-Linchpin, Jean-Roger, Jojominette et Elfolle pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Jojominette**** : Ah, vraiment, Bofur et le crochet... toute une histoire ! J'avais oublié "sourd" à la liste de ses particularités ! Mais je pense qu'il faut faire abstraction à beaucoup de choses pour le rendre sympathique... Comme quoi, ceux qui regardent le film ne font pas preuve de beaucoup plus d'intelligence que lui ! (T'inquiètes, je me compte dedans !)  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un personnage ayant reçu l'oscar de « La meilleure connerie dite sans y faire genre ». <em>(C'est-à-dire « Je viens de dire un truc hyper profond mais y a que moi pour trouver ça intelligent ». Un artiste incompris !)<em> Et ce, à plusieurs reprises. C'est sûr que niveau boulettes, les réalisateurs l'ont chargé ! _(Et pas qu'un peu !)._ J'ai nommé… Barbie ! Bon d'accord… Legolas ! _(Tout de suite, ça sonne moins bien !)_

Pour commencer, le désormais célèbre « Une diversion ! ». Phrase tout simplement légendaire, vraiment, un classique _(tu m'étonnes qu'il s'entende bien avec Tauriel !)_. Parce que quand Aragorn parle de masser toutes leurs forces _(et ils en ont plus beaucoup)_ à la porte noire pour attirer l'œil de Sauron le grand méchant sur eux _(ce qui, à ce stade, ne peut même plus être décemment appelé du suicide…)_ et détourner son attention _(je trouve ça clair pourtant, non ?)_ de deux stupides et non-indispensables hobbits… Je sais pas vous, mais moi son plan, je le trouvais évident, n'est ce pas ? Et bah non, apparemment, pas pour tout le monde. Il y avait besoin de Legolas pour faire les sous-titres. Bon, ok, c'est vrai que c'est plus court. Mais avouez quand même qu'il a l'air con avec tout le monde qui le regarde, l'air de dire « Non mais quel crétin ! » _(Et je vous le fais pas dire…)_

Autre discours mythique : « Une aube rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit. » _(Oui, ça lui arrive de faire des phrases de plus de deux mots ! Moi même j'en suis étonnée !)_ Je commencerais par signaler le fait évident que, par définition, une aube est TOUJOURS rouge _(bon, on veut avoir une « aube-rouge-et-orange-teintée-de-violet-et-auréolée-de-délicats-reflets-couleur-or », mais c'est un peu plus long.)_ Ensuite, le « Se lève ». On est le matin, le soleil se lève, donc par conséquent, l'aube se lève aussi _(et honnêtement, qu'est ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ? Descendre ?)_. Enfin, la deuxième phrase. Juste... _(je n'ai même pas les mots...)_ Mais vous êtes en guerre crétin, évidemment que beaucoup de sang a coulé ! _(C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?)_ Cette nuit comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! Tu vas nous sortir ça tous les matins ?

Troisième phrase immanquable : « C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. » Dis moi ma chère Barbie, à ce fameux conseil, tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais visiblement le seul _(ou presque) _au courant ? Il ne t'ait donc _aucunement_ venu à l'esprit que c'était _justement_ parce que c'était une info TOP SECRÈTE ?! Même Aragorn, qui est généralement plutôt gentil, a clairement eu pitié de lui et lui a très gentiment demandé _(ou plutôt lui a ordonné)_ de se rassoir. Se faire rabattre le caquet par un rôdeur tout crasseux alors qu'on est un prince, ça le fait franchement pas _(c'est carrément la honte en fait !)_

Enfin pour conclure cet exposé, je vais annoncer une phrase _(en fait, c'est plutôt deux mots mais bon…)_ qu'il a répété tout au long des trois films, un nombre incalculable de fois. _(Roulement de tambour…) _« Des orcs ! » _(ainsi que gobelins, éclaireurs wargs et autres assimilés…) _Mais putain il est con ou il le fait exprès ? ! _(Malheureusement, première réponse…)_ Évidemment que tout le monde a vu qu'il y avait des orcs, ils sont juste en face en train de vous foncer dessus ! Alors ton cri, _(genre « j'essaye pour une fois de me rendre utile »)_, désolée mais tu te le garde !

Donc je suis désolée, mais OUI Legolas est un crétin, OUI il est inutile, et OUI il craint grave méga beaucoup ! _(Parce qu'honnêtement, pour sortir des conneries comme ça, faut être franchement allumé…)_

* * *

><p><strong>OUI je suis méchante, et OUI je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Legolas (Mouhahaha...)<strong>


	20. THEODEN : Sa mort

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre sur Theoden (j'avais pas encore fait lui !) et sa mort à la con, sur une idée d'Elfolle.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Jean-Roger, Elfolle, Syriaworld, Pandora-Linchpin, Jojominette, Rose-Eliade et WonkaFavolosa pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Syriawrold : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Je note ton idée.**

**Réponse à Jojominette : Ouh là, très bon score apparemment ! Je me demande si je vais le battre aujourd'hui... Ah c'est sûr, SDA/Hobbit, c'est (à la base) un concentré de testostérone... J'en suis plus certaine ! Continue avec tes review, tu me fais bien rire !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du personnage qui est le héros du deuxième chapitre de notre livre intitulé « Les morts à la con ». Bien sûr, rien ne pourra jamais dépasser celle de Boromir, qui a vraiment mit la barre très, très haut. <em>(Même si dans son genre, celle-là est pas mal aussi…).<em> Theoden mesdames et messieurs !

Quoi ? Vous trouvez que c'est injustifié ? De un, il est bel et bien mort. _(C'est quand même un peu dur à nier)_ donc c'est pas ça le problème… De deux… Euh… le « à la con » vous gène, peut-être ? Sincèrement, vous trouvez vraiment qu'il est mort de façon… comment dirais-je… héroïque ? Épique ?_ (même pas un mort normale ?)_

Mais enfin, on est en guerre quand même, il y a des tas de façon de mourir qui son classes ! _(demandez à ces centaines de pauvre figurants qui se sont fait défoncer la gueule !) _Les orcs sont des créatures bestiales, sans aucune pitié, qui vous éventre et se font des colliers avec vos tripes _(les goûts et les couleurs en matière de mode, ok… mais là beurk, c'est carrément dégueu…)_ Il y a aussi les horribles bestioles des nazgul, qui piquent en rase-motte au sol et renverse tout ! _(STRIKE !)_ On a même des oliphants de 20 000 méga tonnes chacun _(Ils ont pas pensé au régime ?)_ chargés de tout un tas de méchants. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il existe des tas de façon d'avoir une mort qui a de la gueule. Une mort classe. Digne. Sensationnelle. Marquante. _(Ah si, la sienne est exceptionnelle… juste pas dans le bon sens…)_

Et bah non, tout ça c'est trop commun pour _monsieur_. Theoden lui, est mort écrasé par son cheval _(Ah oui, vraiment on applaudit !)_ Franchement, mourir écrasé par un canasson… C'est juste ridicule ! On a du bol, il est pas mort sur le coup _(T'imagines sinon ?)_. Non, il est tombé de son saucisson à pattes, le dit saucisson qui lui est tombé sur lui _(domino !)_. Le Nazgul lui fonce dessus _(avec son air « je vais te tuer infâme petit vermisseau »)_. Et non, il peut même pas avoir la décapitation propre et nette, ou l'épée dans le cœur qui rattraperait le coup ! Non, il faut évidemment que blondasse et sans cerveau* s'interposent et le combattent à sa place. _(La honte… Se faire sauver par une fille et un semi-homme…)_

Et quand ENFIN le grand méchant Nazgul est mort et que Pippin agonise dans son coin, Eowyn se dirige vers lui _(l'air de dire « Wesh tonton t'as vu j'l'ai buté ! »)_, qu'ailleurs la bataille se termine _(bref il est sauvé)_, et bah LA il crève ! C'était trop compliqué de tenir cinq toutes petite minutes de plus ? _(ou de moins, ça t'aurait épargné des conneries…)_ Parce que le « Je connais ton visage » d'une voix tremblante… C'est même plus cliché à ce niveau là ! _(Et on se foutait des discours larmoyant de Boromir…)_

En plus, Theoden est un warrior ! Il a survécut à la vieillesse prématurée, à l'enchantement du vilain méchant pas beau Saroumane, aux manipulations de Grima, aux explosions à Helm à cause du vilain méchant pas beau Saroumane, au ragout d'Eowyn _(vraiment très important à préciser), _aux éclaireurs warg envoyés par le vilain méch… Ouais, pour la faire court il a survécut à Saroumane. _(Et c'est pas rien !)_

Et puis franchement, se faire tuer par un dada, quand on est l'un des seigneurs des chevaux, on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, mais ça le fait franchement pas ! _(genre Sauron se ferait bouffer par les montures de ses Nazgul… Vous voyez que ça le fait pas !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Je l'avoue, Sans cerveau et Blondasse je les ai piqué à Pandora-Linchpin. (Tu me pardonnes ?)<strong>


	21. DENETHOR : Sa déficience mentale

**Hello everybody !**

**Aujourd'hui, texte sur un perso plus ou moins unanimement détesté : Denethor ! Sur une idée de Pandora-Linchpin.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Jean-Roger, Elfolle, Rose-Eliade, Kanli et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de Denethor. Ah, ce pauvre Denethor ! <em>(niark niark niark... Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible dans mes discours larmoyant ? Bon…)<em> Donc nous disions Denethor. Plus précisément, nous allons parler de sa déficience mentale. D'accord, on est pas encore en manque total de cerveau comme Pippin… _(mais il en manque quand même une bonne partie !)_

Déjà, avoir une préférence entre deux de ses enfants, je trouve ça carrément dégueulasse ! _(Mais bon, l parait que la vie est injuste…)_ Pourtant, vu comment les deux frères se ressemblent, c'était pas la peine de nous faire un caca nerveux pareil ! _(Ils sont limite interchangeables !)_ Et bah non, même pas ! Quand Boromir crève, Denethor nous fait une énoooooorme dépression _(et une de plus)_ et envoie _volontairement_ et _consciemment_ son deuxième fils à la mort. _(Mon Faramiiiiiir !)_ Comme quoi, parfois ça a des avantages d'être l'ainé _(ainé égale chouchou, logique…)_ Bon, il s'en sort à peu près vivant _(c'est tout… pour le moment)_… mais quand même ! Et tout ça parce que monsieur Boromir est mort comme un con. Mais franchement, Denethor aurait pu s'en douter quand même ! Faire jouer son fils par Sean Bean, je suis désolée, mais ça n'envisage pas une espérance de vie très longue !

Ensuite, Denethor nous fait preuve d'une violence inhumaine, pleinement et totalement volontaire. Il commet des actes cruel, sanglant et barbares, et ce en toute connaissance de cause ! _(Meurtrier !)_ Et sans aucuns remords en plus ! Bouhouhou, ces pauvres petites tomates ! _(ça, je m'en suis toujours pas remise…)_

Plus sérieusement, quand on est le chef de la cité et par conséquent, chef militaire _(… purée, Denethor soldat…)_, et bien on ne se met pas à courir dans tous les sens comme un dingue parce qu'on voit les méchants arriver ! _(OK, il y a de quoi flipper… Mais franchement, les tous petits cris de souris suraigües, c'était nécessaire ?)_ On est en guerre crétin, don OUI, ça me semble logique, il va falloir se battre _(mais c'est sûr qu'en robe, c'est moyennement pratique…)_

Ensuite, dans un éclair de géni _(pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il réfléchisse)_, il décide de brûler son fils supposément décédé _(ça c'est ce qu'il croit, mais bon…)_. C'est une chose, la crémation étant un rituel post-mortem comme un autre… Mais se cramer lui-même ? Brûler vif, c'est atroce comme mort ! Et puis franchement, monter le bucher dans un bâtiment non ignifugé… Il veut tout faire flamber ou quoi ? _(Denethor est pyromane ! Comment ça c'est pas un scoop ? )_ Ah… Et c'était nécessaire la posture complètement débile, debout, bras écartés, tête levée ? Il est pas au courant que dès qu'il va commencer à brûler, il va s'écrouler et se mettre à chialer comme une gamine ? _(Il peut pas s'assoir direct, ça nous ferait gagner du temps…)_

Pour finir, il est aussi gravement suicidaire. Et de manière illogique. Son fils qu'il pense avoir tué est vivant _(et donc « théoriquement » une bonne nouvelle… notez le théoriquement…)_, et lui qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il va se jeter du haut de la plus haute tour _(de la plus haute ville, de la plus haute montagne etc…)_ Bref, il tombe de très, très haut. En ouvrant grand les bras, en mode Peter Pan _(« Rêve que tu as des ailes, hirondelles ou tourterelle, et là haut dans le ciel… Tu t'envoles ! »)_. Sauf que lui ça marche pas et qu'il s'écrase comme une merde tout en bas. Au revoir Denethor _(bon débarras !)_

Donc on a un mec injuste, cruel, peureux, lâche, pyromane et suicidaire _(sans compter un caractère de merde, mais ça c'est en bonus)_, donc clairement mentalement déficient. Heureusement qu'il est mort, parce qu'il aurait finit à l'asile ! _(Autant Pippin est con, lui est carrément malade !)_


	22. ARAGORN et ARWEN : Leur couple

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, texte sur LE couple du Seigneur des Anneaux à la demande Jean-Roger.**

**Merci à Jean-Roger, Rose-Eliade, Pandora-Linchpin, Aliena Wyvern, Jojominette et Elfolle pour leur review.**

**Réponse Jojominette : 1027,48 mètres, j'ai mesuré ! Mais continue, ça ne me dérange pas du tout (bien au contraire !). Pas mal la chanson, c'est vrai que ça colle bien à Denethor ! Et je note les candidats qui t'intéressent (t'es la première à me demander ceux-là !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du couple le plus emblématique du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je veux bien entendu parler d'Aragorn et Arwen. Ah tous les deux, ils sont tellement mignons, non ? Non ?<p>

Bon d'accord, ils sont que très moyennement compatibles. D'un côté on a Aragorn, le rodeur tout crasseux, en permanence recouvert d'un infâme mélange de terre, de boue et de sang séché _(deg-deg beurk !). _Mélange sous lequel disparaissent ses vêtement _(qui tienne plus des haillons qu'autre chose)_ et qui sont couverts de trous _(je ne voudrais pas être la personne qui les lave et les recoud !). _De l'autre côté, on a Arwen, avec la jolie robe de princesse _(pleine de froufrous et de volants). _Avec la peau plus pâle qu'un cadavre et le brushing impec dont pas un cheveu ne dépasse, même quand le cheval va au galop._ (Ouais, en fait c'est comme ces poupées en porcelaine qu'on met sur les étagères… Vous savez, ces bibelots inutiles qui, par définition, ne servent à rien.)_ Et j'oubliais l'essentiel : elle a les oreilles pointues ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça le fait moyen !

Sans oublier le fait non moins essentiel qu'elle est une elfe et lui un humain _(enfin, un Numénoréen, mais on va pas chipoter…)_ Bon, on en est pas au couple nain-elfe _(non, je ne vise absolument personne…)_… Mais bon, c'est pas non plus vachement complémentaire… Vous imaginez le mélange entre la fille physiquement parfaite _(il me semblait déjà avoir parlé de la supposée perfection des elfes non ?)_ mais complètement gnangnan et sans aucune personnalité _(c'est le cas de le dire)_, le tout avec un mec leader né, dopé à la testostérone _(ça c'est un mâle, un vrai !)_ mais par contre incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber _(c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer le nombre de blessure ainsi que la terre sur le visage)_ Et ça nous donne quoi ? Des gosses à la con _(c'est une expression que j'aime beaucoup !)_ totalement insipides, des persos édulcorés avec aucune physique pour rattraper e coup. _(C'est donc par pure bonté d'âme que je suis contre le couple Aragorn et Arwen… Z'avez vu comme je suis gentille ?)_

Ensuite non moins important : l'âge. Elle a quoi Arwen ? Quelques centaines d'années, si ce n'est pas des milliers. Alors qu'Aragorn cumule gentiment à quelques dizaines d'années. A ce niveau là, on ne peut même plus qualifier Arwen de couguar ! _(Non, elle se tape juste quelqu'un de dix fois moins âgé qu'elle, à part ça…)_ C'est limite de la pédophilie et du détournement de mineur ! Et Aragorn dans tout ça, ça l'éclate tant que ça de devoir se faire une mémé ? _(vieille fille millénaire, coincée du cul, vivant avec ses douze chats et surnommée la Vierge de Glace… tu parles d'une corvée !)_

Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse parler d'un couple à la fidélité exemplaire. Déjà Arwen. Alors que la guerre est soi-disant perdue d'avance _(même pas vrai, et toc !)_ et qu'ils allaient tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances _(OK, ça c'est quand même une bonne raison… mais même !)_ Elle, elle se barre en douce. Et vas-y que je me carapate en laissant tout le monde en plan _(ça c'est de l'amour !) _Mais bon, de son côté, Aragorn n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Bah oui mon coco, il se prive pas de flirter ouvertement avec Eowyn, qui lui fait clairement du rentre-dedans _(qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas beaucoup mieux qu'Arwen, que ce soit en terme d'intelligence ou de physique…)_ Parce que si au moindre coup dur, les deux vont voir ailleurs _(dans tous les sens du terme),_ on est pas dans la merde !

Enfin, les petites attention d'Arwen. Elle lui fait un cadeau _(bon point pour elle)_ mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui offre ? Un joli, fin, délicat et FEMININ collier ! _(C'est vraiment LE truc qu'il lui manquait à sa garde-robe !)_ Il ne s'y est pas trompé, il a cherché à s'en débarrasser dès qu'il a pu. Malheureusement pour lui, Barbie le lui a ramené. _(Raté !)_ Deuxième essai d'Arwen, elle lui offre une épée. _(Enfin, d'autres elfes en réparent les morceaux et c'est Elrond qui va la lui apporter… C'est vachement le cadeau d'Arwen…)_

On peut aussi noter les séparations dé-chi-ran-tes _(je pèse mes mots)_ à Fondcombes. Du sang, des cris, des larmes, du désespoir _(ça c'est romantique !)_ Et bah non ! On a droit à « Au revoir. Porte-toi bien. Bonne vacances. » C'est sensé être un adieu merde, pas monsieur tout le monde qui part au travail ! Autre scène très importante à souligner, leurs retrouvailles. Après de trèèèès longs moins de séparation, elle s'incline, il l'embrasse. Et tout naturellement, elle se place à côté de lui _(c'est sûr, quand il s'agit de devenir reine, il y a du monde !) _Arwen n'est pas amoureuse, elle est simplement intéressée, nuance ! _(Sauve-toi Aragorn, elle est pire qu'un vampire, elle va te sucer ton sang et tout ton pognon !)_

Bref, si c'est ça le couple le plus emblématique et le plus sexy de la Terre du Milieu… punaise je vais me pendre…. _(Quand je disais que je préférais rester célibataire…)_


	23. AZOG : Son physique

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, voici un texte sur notre grand méchant national, à la demande Jojominette !**

**Merci à Jean-Roger, Elfolle, Aliena Wyvern, Rose-Eliade, Lyanora, Pandora-Linchpin et Isil gawien pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du physique pour le moins… particulier de notre grand méchant national de la trilogie Hobbit. Voici dont l'illustre inconnu… Azog<p>

D'accord, je suis au courant que les méchants ont, par définition, un physique à la con. _(Parce que comment détester un mec beau comme un dieu avec de supers tablettes de chocolat ?)_ Mais là, les réalisateurs _(et surtout les maquilleurs) _l'ont juste un petit peu beaucoup chargé vous croyez pas ? Au point qu'il ne remplit même plus les critères d'esthétiques orcs _(qui sont quand même assez ouverts en matière de mocheté… pardon, de beauté…)_

Déjà, son chauvisme _(ça se dit pas mais je m'en fous)_. Les autres orcs ont des cheveux _(enfin, appelons plutôt ça des touffes de poils)_ sur les crâne. Ou dans les oreilles. Ou sur le torse. Quelque part quoi… Parce qu'on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais les mecs imberbes _(aussi orcs soient-ils)_… Bah c'est pas viril. Donc ça fait pas peur. CQFD. _(Vous trouvez que Barbie fait peur ? Non ? Bah vous voyez !)_

De plus, sa couleur de peau. Alors là c'est sûr qu'il mérite son surnom d'orc pâle. C'est même plus avoir la peau blanche à ce niveau là ! Même un cadavre aurait meilleure mine que lui ! _(Il a fait de la chimio, et pas qu'un peu, je vois pas d'autres solutions…) _Par contre je me pose une question Je me demande s'il est aussi en mode vers luisant la nuit ? _(Peut-être Tchernobyl qui sait ?)_ Parce que ça c'est cool au moins !

Ensuite, on a le physique à proprement parle _(en fait, j'aurais peut-être du commencer par ça…)_ Je veux parler de… bah de ces muscles, quoi. Parce que méchant ou pas, c'est sûr, c'est pas de la gonflette ! Avec juste le petit short qui préserve sa dignité _(pour autant que les orcs en aient une) _histoire de bien exposer les abdos à la vu de tout le monde. Sans compter les biceps, les triceps, les quadriceps et tout ce qui va avec. _(En tout cas, c'est sûr que lui est pas au régime !)_

Mais puisque nous parlons de son physique, nous devons également parler de son « manque » de physique. Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas remarqué qu'il lui manquait, genre un demi-bras ? _(Tellement discret…)_ Bout manquant remplacé par un pic ? Une pince ? Une broche ? _(Bref, un truc qui m'a l'air méchamment coupant, et donc potentiellement dangereux. Même un peut trop à mon gout.)_ Mais franchement, c'est vu et revu le coup du méchant victimisé et amputé _(Désolée mais un méchant c'est fait pour qu'on lui casse la gueule !)_ Et tout ça parce qu'il est vaguement handicapé, on est sensé avoir pitié de lui ? _(Et puis quoi encore ?)_

Hormis ce bras _(ou plutôt ce manque de bras… niark niark niark…)_ On peut dire qu'il est ce qu'on peut communément appeler « défiguré » _(voir carrément déphysiquisé…. Oui je sais ça se dit pas non plus… Rien à foutre !)_ Bref, le nombre de ratures… enfin, de cicatrices, blessure de guerre en tous genre oh combien viril…. C'est plus un champ de bataille son corps, mais de l'art abstrait ! Alors oui, le syndrome de l'artiste incompris _(Oh rage, Oh désespoir !) _C'est moderne, swag et totalement « in »… Mais depuis quand les orcs sont des gravures de mode ?

Mais bon, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais ce ne sont pas forcément les premières caractéristiques qui me viennent en tête quand on me demande de faire le portrait robot stéréotypé du grand méchant du film _(ça va même à la fin de ma liste…)_ Mais bon, heureusement on a quand même quelques trucs pour rattraper le coup . Je veux bien entendu parler des yeux complètement fous et obsédés _(il se serait bien entendu avec Frodon, tiens…)_, le nez de serpent tout aplatit (copie conforme de Voldemort), le sourire vicieux et sadique _(du style « tu-vas-regretter-de-pas-être-mort-avant »)…_

Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Azog porte quand même vachement bien le costume du méchant. _(C'est sûr qu'on risque pas de le prendre pour l'un des gentils petits nains)_. Bon, costume légèrement con sur les bords, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? _(ça se saurait si les réalisateurs avaient fait ne serait-ce qu'UN SEUL truc un minimum cohérent et logique…)_


	24. GANDALF et BILBO

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de répondre à la question de Pandora-Linchpin qui est : pourquoi Gandalf a choisit un hobbit ?**

**Merci à Jean-Roger, Rose-Eliade, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Jojominette et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Jojominette : Ravie que celui sur Azog t'ait plu (d'autant plus que c'est toi qui l'avait demandé !) Et si tu as d'autres idées (et c'est valable pour tout le monde), n'hésites pas : propose !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la plus grosse connerie de Gandalf. Je dirais même plus, la plus grosse connerie de toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu <em>(bon évidemment, Merry et Pippin sont hors concours…)<em> Et oui, visiblement, même quelques millénaire d'existence _(et donc par conséquence d'expérience)_ ne suffisent pas à éviter les grosses boulettes. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer la logique _(pour autant qu'il y en est une)_ à choisir un hobbit comme cambrioleur ? Sérieux, un hobbit cambrioleur ! _(ou plus précisément, un cambrihobbit)_

Et puis, pas n'importe quel hobbit en plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il choisisse Bilbo. Vous savez, le petit mec pépère, qui passe ses journées dans son fauteuil, à bouffer _(comme tous les hobbits),_ à fumer _(comme tous les hobbits… et Gandalf… trèèèèès bon pour la santé, évidemment)_ et à… Non sérieux, ça fait quoi de ses journées un hobbit ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça ait un rapport _(que ce soit de près ou de loin)_ avec quoi ce soit impliquant…. Je sais pas moi… une quête… des armes… des orcs… un dragon… Putain, un hobbit pour combattre un dragon ! _(Mais il nous a fumé quoi Gandalf ?)_

Parce que Bilbo n'a pas franchement le profil du cambrioleur type. Généralement, un cambrioleur, c'est aventureux, ça n'a peur de rien, un peu _(beaucoup) _casse-cou sur les bords _(bref, dépourvu d'intelligence et de tout instinct de survie.) _Caractéristique dont notre cher Bilbo est bien entendu dépourvu. Ah, et j'oubliais évidemment l'espérance de vie très courte et une probabilité de mourir plus élevé que celle d'un personnage interprété par Sean Bean. _(Histoire que vous vous rendiez bien compte)_. Ouais, pour faire court, les cambrioleurs sont suicidaire… et je ne parle pas seulement de ceux qui auraient l'audace, que dis-je, l'outrecuidance de s'attaquer à un dragon. _(Ai-je déjà dit à un quelconque moment à quel point je trouvais cette idée stupide ?)_

Déjà, l'idée en elle-même de rejoindre la montagne Solitaire _(qui est à perpète)_, d'y arriver le jour tout pile, d'y entrer incognito _(tu me vois pas, tu me vois pas, tu me vois pas…),_ de voler la pierre précieuse la plus… bah, précieuse… et après repartir comme si de rie n'était. Tout ça, ça nous fait un programme que je trouve déjà bien chargé. _(Pire que ma mère au moment des soldes)_ Alors c'était vraiment nécessaire de greffer un boulet à l'expédition ? _(désolé Bilbo, c'est pas contre toi…)_

Bon, je peux admettre _(bien que difficilement)_ la nécessité d'intégrer une autre personne à l'expédition _(c'est vrai que ça aurait été tellement plus compliqué d'envoyer l'un des nains déjà présent de la compagnie pour aller chercher l'Arkenstone)._ Mais dans ce cas là, Gandalf était-il obligé de choisir un hobbit sans aucune qualité particulière, et aucune expérience concernant le vol ? Je sais pas moi, il aurait pu faire passer un casting, ou publier un message dans la rubrique « Petites Annonces » _(Du style : « Recherche cambrioleur pas trop exigent au niveau du paiement, car effectué par des nains, prêt à risque sa peau pour ramener un caillou brillant ») _N'empêche, même avec ces méthodes, aussi étranges, bizarres, déplacés qu'elle soient, au moins il aurait eu des réponses _(vous allez pas me faire croire que Denethor est le seul suicidaire de la Terre du Milieu, non ?)_

Ou sinon, il pouvait pas carrément y aller lui-même papy ? C'est vrai, il connait déjà les lieux _(avantage non négligeable)_, il a de grandes jambes _(courir vite, c'est pas mal aussi quand t'essayes de te barrer rapidement et discrètement)_. Et évidemment, Gandalf a pleins de pouvoirs. Ça aurait pas été plus simple de l'envoyer lui, qu'il défonce la gueule à Smaug à coups de rayons lumineux et qu'on en parle plus ?

Bah non, fallait prendre un hobbit, qui n'a aucune des qualités susnommées, et qui plus est tout mou ! _(Sérieusement, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi ce livre…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment (jusqu'au vacances en vérité) et qu'après c'est Noël et le jour de l'an, les publications risquent d'être beaucoup plus espacées (voir carrément inexistantes) pour le mois de décembre. Mais je recommencerais à poster régulièrement à partir de janvier. A bientôt tout le monde !<strong>


	25. SAROUMANE : Sa mort

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés un joyeux Noël. Et je vous souhaite (avec un peu d'avance) une très bonne année !**

**Aujourd'hui, à la demande de Naewan76, Roazhonad et Majamaja, je vais parler de la mort de Saroumane. **

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, ScottishBloodyMary, Rose-Eliade, Lyanora, Elfolle, Psychoslasheur, La plume d'Elena, Viatorette et Majamaja pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Viatorette : Ici, le mythe Tolkien est brisé depuis longtemps ! Mais n'empêche, c'est vrai que ce genre de "coïncidences" et bien... n'en sont pas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du héros de notre quatrième chapitre de notre livre « Les morts à la con ». Après Boromir, Theoden et Denethor, nous accueillons… Saroumane ! <em>(Vous avez remarqué que c'est toujours des persos qui à un moment ou à un autre ont joué au con ?)<em>

Bon, puisque nous parlons d'uns scène uniquement présente dans la version longue, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous la résumer. Saroumane est coincé _(comme un imbécile)_ tout en haut de la plus haute tour du patelin nommé Isengard. Les forges sont noyés, il y a de la flotte partout _(concours de plongeon !) _et les méchant sont mort ou noyés _(euh… souvent les deux en même temps)_. Gandalf, Theoden et toute la bande commence à argumenter, Saroumane essaye de les manipuler, les insulte au passage, et refuse de capituler. _(Ce qui nous donne un dialogue très poche du « Rendez-vous ! » « Jamais ! » « Rendez-vous ! » « Jamais ! »…)_

Sur ce, on a Grima-cheveux-gras qui arrive d'on ne sait où. _(vive les scénarios qui ne sont pas crédibles une seconde…) _Theoden change de tactique, essaye de convaincre Grima de faire ami-ami avec eux, que tout lui sera pardonner et blablabla _(on y croit, vraiment… Surtout quand on connait tous les coups en douce de Grima) _Saroumane commence à insulter Grima (il a vraiment un langage très… fleuri, pour un magicien !). Grima apprécie moyen _(et il y a de quoi)_, se relève, et BAM ! Poignarde plusieurs fois Saroumane dans le dos _(c'est vicieux de frapper quelqu'un dans le dos, même pour un mec comme lui… franchement, il aurait pu le faire en face !)_

Legolas, le preux chevalier au cheval blanc, tire un flèche qui va se figer ça alors oh par miracle dans la poitrine de Grima _(idem, mort à la con, abrégée en dix secondes… bye-bye Grima !)_ sans effleurer Saroumane, sauvant ainsi la demoiselle en détresse _(faisant baver au passage les gamines pré-pubères devant leur écran)_. Mais, hélas _(j'aurais plutôt dit « tant mieux » mais bon, chacun son opinion…) _Saroumane est mortellement touché, il ne peut survivre à une telle blessure ! _(Regard larmoyant des rares fans qu'il a… et violons en bande son !)_. Là, on se dit, « Bon, il va agoniser dans une mare de sang, ça va être bien gore et ça va durer trois plombes etc.. » Mais non ! Les réalisateurs ont eu la bonté d'abréger ses souffrances _(« crève connard ! » en le bourrant de coups de pieds). _

Saroumane, dans un geste désespéré, titube, tente de se raccrocher à… l'air _(preuve une nouvelle fois de sa très grande intelligence…)_ et… tombe ! _(oui, vous avez bien lu… tombe !)_ Scène magnifique, grandes envolées de draps blancs, tel un papillon majestueux prenant son envol… Nan je déconne, il est tombé comme une merde ! _(Denethor n'a rien inventé ! Plagiat !)_ Et alors que l'on attend un magistral « Plouf ! » bien retentissant, des gerbes d'eau et tout ce qui va avec, et mode aquagym… même pas ! Ce crétin _(même pas fichu de réussir sa mort)_ finit empalé. Empalé ! Sur d'une roue à aube ! _(avec pleins de piquants et tout, mais une roue à aube quand même !) _

Sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances qu'ils crèvent de façon aussi ridicule ? _(Allez, on va être gentille… une sur un million ?)_ Déjà, la probabilité qu'une sous-merde dans le genre de Grima est le cran de se rebeller _(pour sauver sa peau, donc ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle du courage)_. Après, au lieu de tomber en arrière ou sur les côtés, il fallait qu'il dégringole de la tour _(avis aux amateurs de grandiose)_. Et enfin, après toute la flotte qu'il y avait autour, il fallait qu'il tombe pile là où il fallait pas _(Bref, c'est tellement crédible !)_

Bref, énième mort hyper méga supra pas réaliste pour un sou… Vous imaginez s'ils avaient foiré de la même façon la mort de nos Durin préférés ? _(Quoi que, Fili a de quoi se plaindre, non ?)_


	26. ANNONCE

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et j'en suis désolée. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'inspiration ne veut plus venir. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire la suite de cette parodie _(et j'ai tout simplement horreur de me forcer à écrire !)_. Alors je prends un peu de temps pour venir vous laissez un petit mot, plutôt que vous abandonner à votre sort sans donner de nouvelles.**

**Honnêtement, je ne pensais même pas écrire autant de textes. 24 parodie, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres _(preuve si besoin de l'état de ma santé mentale...)_ Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin. _(Hum hum... qualifier ça de meilleure chose...)_ J'ai l'impression que les derniers textes n'étaient plus à la hauteur des anciens, alors je préfère m'arrêter avant de me faire jeter des pierres ! _(... ou pire...)_**

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de reviewer cette parodie, une fois, deux fois ou beaucoup plus, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui l'ont mis en follow ou en favoris. 172 reviews à ce jour, 18 favoris et 19 alertes, c'est complètement fou ! Un énorme merci, je ne pensais pas aller jusque là ! _(Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je pense, ce qui n'est pas gagné...)_ Un remerciement tout particulier à Aliena Wyvern, qui a été présente du début à la fin de cette aventure.**

.

Mes reviewer :

Aliena wyvern

Ashyra

Cissy22

Elenawrit

Elfolle

Isil-gawien

Jean-Roger

Jojominette

Kanli

La plume d'Elena

Le poussin fou

Lhenaya

Lyanora

Lyra

Majamaja

MissAud

Naewenn76

Neiflheim

Pandora-Linchpin

Psychoslasheur

Roazhonad

Rose-eliade

ScottishBloodyMary

Syriaworld

Viatorette

WonkaFavolosa

_(Bon, théoriquement, je n'ai oublié personne... théoriquement...)_

.

**A présent, cette histoire va être placée en "Complète". Il est possible que je reposte de nouveaux une fois de temps en temps, ou peut-être plus du tout. Je préfère m'abstenir plutôt qu'écrire n'importe quoi _(même si c'était déjà un peu le cas jusque là !)_**

**Bonne continuation à tous, en espérant vous revoir bientôt ! _(Je doute que ce soit réciproque...)_  
><strong>


End file.
